A Warrior's Tale
by Saber88
Summary: Only when a stranger comes to the Vale do things begin to change. Reality becomes nothing more than deceit, and a special mare comes very close to loosing everything she ever knew – and still may. [New Chapters!]
1. Prologue

**--BRAND NEW AND SHINEY, REVISED AND MODIFIED**! Hope you like the update! (Includes all chapters!) :) (Nov. 12/06)--

- Reason for revision: I can't stand my own mistakes. And I realized there were people who wanted more, so… well, the beginning should at least be of more quality!

Now at the end of all the re-submitted chapters I will outline any revisions to the actual plot I made, so you don't have to re-read everything if you do not want to. ;) -

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Hmmm…. It's been a while since I read the trilogy, so correct me if I've written something that is incorrect! . . Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ; 

PS: This takes place long after the actual books have, some laws were changed, so on and so forth. (Aljan is basically a myth now:p) Also, I modified it so some unicorns decided they wanted to go back to the vale, and that the griffins previously residing there had moved on.

Most unicorns continue not to get along very well with the Plainsdwellers either (yet!)…. And that's 'bout it.

Saber88

* * *

**A Warrior's Tale**

**_By: Saber88_**

**()()()()()()(Prologue)()()()()()()**

An Unclear Destiny

* * *

Terrible, boiling black clouds lowered their bellies onto the earth, spilling huge rain drops. They crushed the more diminutive plants as they thundered down in sheets. An awesome tempest struck up its eerie chord, howling through the sparse trees and dried fields. 

A unicorn struggled through the gale, far from the merciful shelter of the forest. Her belly was round with impending childbirth, but still she staggered forward valiantly, oblivious to the terrible wrath of the thunderstorm. Her chocolate mane whipped viciously across her countenance and the rain stung her eyes. The fae's spiral horn was soon tangled with in a gruesome mixture of blood, hair, and mud, and large droplets of water clung to her black fur.

But she collapsed suddenly, unable to move another hoof. With a dull _smoosh_, her bloated body landed on the sodden plain and quickly became coated in brown muck.

Another plainsdweller observed the female's plight. With a form that was hazy in the femme's eyes, the stranger approached her. She gave another shudder and descended into blackness born of death.

* * *

...Three years later, the Plainsdweller who had come to the fallen unicorn that dark day died...

...A young foal remained without a family, for his mother and foster father were now gone...

...Two were welcomed into the world, destined to be shoulder-friends for the eternity of their lives...

...And many more experienced an exile like no other; they were the Goriths.

* * *

Ok, I admit, it sucked - but never fear! The following chapters will be much longer.(You can't blame me, it's ten minuets after midnight! . ) that was just the foal's past, in a way, the next chapter it skips ahead to when he's older, and then it starts his 'life's story'. 

PS: Like I said before, let me know if I make incorrect statements based on the trilogy in this chapter or future ones.

* * *

-EDIT---- 

Not much was changed in the prologue; I just rephrased things to sound better. It's still wimpy, but that's okay. ;)

* * *

**_Saber88_**


	2. An Uncertain Way to Proceed

**--BRAND NEW AND SHINEY, REVISED AND MODIFIED**! Hope you like the update! (Includes all chapters!) :) (Nov. 12/06)--

- Now at the end of all the re-submitted chapters I will outline any revisions to the actual plot I made, so you don't have to re-read everything if you do not want to. ;) -

* * *

--Check out my profile to find the link that leads to a coloured picture I made of the Kanth!

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Ok, here the actual story begins; it starts focusing firstly on one of the main characters whose parents' parents had returned to the Vale. We will learn a bit about her, and then find out some of what happened to the foal in the previous chapter. 

Anyway, I'm already at a slight writers block, so it may be a slightly different stile of writing from what I'm used too.

_Saber88

* * *

_

**A Warriors Tale**

_By: Saber88_

()()()()()()(Chapter One)()()()()()()

An Uncertain Way to Proceed

* * *

Atrasi galloped length-wise through the Vale, neck to neck with her shoulder friend, Vex. The two mares sped down a shallow ravine in a mix of red and white. Their strong chests heaved with exertion, and their long, muscled legs thundered across the plain. Suddenly, both females came to a jarring halt, their hooves kicking up grass and leaving muddy furrows in their wake. 

The roan, Atrasi, nickered softy, "Beat you" she said simply, still panting.

The other female gave a defiant whinny and feinted at her with her spiraled horn. All in good nature, Atrasi parried and returned the blow; the two danced across the grassland as nimble as a forest nymph.

Vex's voice intruded on Atrasi's thoughts, and the white unicorn reared away, "If you are hale, we should head back; we've ran out of the Vale, and I cannot imagine our parents being very pleased!"

Atrasi nodded in response. They were almost old enough to go to the Summer Sea. That didn't mean anything when it came to their fussy parents.

The pair of unicorns made a sharp turn and began the slow trek back to the Vale. They were very alike in structure; both were very pretty equines with sharp features and strong limbs, complimented by their silky manes and tails. They were rare beauties even amongst the unicorns.

"Look! Who's that?" hissed Vex suddenly, her body growing rigid as she motioned the direction to the east with her horn.

Her shoulder friend glanced uneasily toward a small groove of woods. There was nothing there but a few lush trees and a bit of dense undergrowth. "What is it that you see? Is it a Kanth?" Atrasi whispered back, shuddering at the thought.

(Authoress' note: I've made up a different creature (Kanth) to use other than the pards – I really need to re-read the series before I go assuming anything about them.)

"No, I saw a dark shape up there. I-It looked like a unicorn! Someone must have followed us!" Vex anxiously pawed the earth, her dark, narrowed eyes focused intensely on the groove.

Atrasi shook back her mane, disturbed by her friend's anxiety, "then we shall show them the meaning of hast; let us swiftly return to the Vale!"

As Atrasi kicked into a run, Vex muttered darkly, "And we shall, but also keeping a good eye behind us, for being ambushed is not a good option."

In the midst of a small dust devil, the two mares galloped back at a breakneck speed. No one was going to catch them easily.

* * *

A dark form huddled against a tree, silhouetted by the violet evening skies. Dilated pupils followed the two unicorns from a distance, calculating their every movement.

He cocked his head to the side, "They are far from the Vale. Why do they roam the plains? They are much too young to defend themselves from the denizens these fields." He muttered softly, bewildered. "What are they _thinking?_ Such foolish fillies!"

The dark unicorn's train of thought snapped when one of the females caught a glimpse of him. He ducked back into the cover behind the tree's many branches, his scarlet mane being entangled. He didn't strive to untangle it; he just stood as motionless as if he had been frozen my magic.

He continued to watch them as they eventually turned and galloped away toward the Vale. A thought struck him suddenly as a loud bawl was heard.

_That way_, led to the area that was over-populated with the ill-tempered Kanth!

They were under attack!

Stomping his hooves the piceous stallion took off in full flight to their aid, snorting furiously at the two unicorn's idiocy. Irritation bordering on anger caused his normally smooth-flowing muscles to stiffen in anxiety.

One couldn't expect young unicorns like that to fight off more then a trio of those annoying Kanths. As a self-proclaimed Guardian, the midnight male knew it was within his duty to rescue them.

Ahead the mares could be seen, already scathed and tiring rapidly. He thought, almost resignedly, that he couldn't let two green lives be wasted for no reason other than ignorance.

Holding his head high, he approached, neighing even as the dim cloudiness of blood lust ate at the corner of his dark eyes.

* * *

"We can't keep this up, and we can't run - they've surrounded us!" Atrasi cried despairingly. A crippled Kanth lay at her hooves as she feinted against the other of its maddened kind.

The Kanth were wolf-like monstrosities, with large, ill-proportioned backs and long jowls that hung over their powerful, teeth-lined jaws. They had small ears, stubby front legs, and their hind limbs were heavily muscled in contrast. With a feline-like growls and roars, six of the living Kanth circled the two unicorns, one occasionally daring to leap towards the pair.

"When did you figure that out? We're Kanth carrion!" Vex managed sardonically between labored huffs, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

A loud neigh suddenly sounded from the east. A creature of midnight hues leapt onto one of the surprised Kanth, bucking and stabbing like a mad-beast.

Both of the female equines were equally baffled at this starling appearance until Vex yelped loudly, "Atrasi! Behind you!" The white unicorn reared and kicked her sharp hooves at the attacking animal.

Atrasi whipped around and felled it with a swift whack stab of her swirled horn, whirling back to face the other beasts that were moving dangerously close, now in confusion.

Atrasi gasped her thanks to her shoulder friend. However, the immediate crisis seemed to have past; the four, unhurt Kanth were attacking the black stallion in a group effort to bring down the more deadly foe.

Already the plainsdweller had a score of injuries raked across his handsome hide, but he did not falter. Observing briefly that the two females were focused on them, he spared a second to yell "awat! Flee from here!" before he was tackled by another of the doglike monstrosities.

Vex turned as sharp as a fish in a calm pond, "Come Atrasi!" she called over her behind her, "We must hurry!"

Atrasi glanced back at their savior, now being engulfed in biting, thrashing Kanth. "We can't leave him to his death!" She retorted, even her instincts were screaming with equal force for her to flee.

Vex turned on her heels, "Are you mad? We'd loose all three of our lives then! You can stay and help, but _I'm_ getting the warriors!"

Atrasi wanted to shriek at her friend in heart-felt betrayel of this seeming abandonment. Instead, she gave Vex a hard nod and charged back into the battle, literately throwing one of the smaller Kanth as she strove to uncover the ebon plainsdweller.

* * *

Vex flew as fast as her weakening limbs could carry her through to the Vale, seeking out the warrior Prince of that even now ruled the Vale.

Just as she reached the entryway of his cave, the Prince emerged.

The mare gave a small bow and gasped, convulsing with insecure excitement, "There's a Kanth attack at the borders - you must send your warriors! Atrasi is still out there and there's another unicorn there too; please, hurry!" she pleaded.

The bloody Vex had stirred the other unicorns and they all heard her breathless words. The bold golden and tan-coloured Prince shouted above all the worried murmurings, "Warriors, follow me!"

The warriors cried in chorus, "Aye, Prince Dellex!"

The unicorn party thundered off, with a determined Vex limping steadily behind.

The warriors reached the battle in the nick of time, and the Kanth began to retreat, hissing and snarling their fury at being thwarted, their wrath at their territory being mindlessly trampled by their enemies.

The black unicorn saw this; he was completely spent, all bloodlust gone, and he wearily, delirious contentment, he collapsed in a heap of limps.

He had managed to protect the young mare that even now swayed perilously on her hoofed feet.

The dark unicorn fell into a trance, watching the steady rise and fall of her broad chest as the warriors scurried around, making sure the Kanth were completely removed.

The trance ended abruptly when the ground clawed up to eat him.

* * *

Authoress: Err…. So is it good? The plot begins to unfold more in the next chapter though. 

Just to let you now, almost all the unicorns I talk about were made up by me, so I hope you weren't confused, because like I said, this is in the far away future of the books.

* * *

-EDIT---- 

--I practically re-wrote almost all of this. I never knew how bad my writing used to be! Ew.

--Anyways, I got rid of the 'pard attack' thing, and replaced it with an attack of a pack of doglike Kanth. I just made this creature up for the sake of this story because I didn't know enough about pards with use them properly. P

--Check out my profile and find the link there. If you go to it you'll see a coloured sketch I made a Kanth. :)

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference:**

Atrasi: (Ah-tr-a-see)– Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

Prince Dellex (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

Vex (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

**_

* * *

Saber88 _**


	3. Blinded Misfortune

**--BRAND NEW AND SHINEY, REVISED AND MODIFIED**! Hope you like the update! (Includes all chapters!) :) (Nov. 6/06)-

- Reason for revision: I can't stand my own mistakes. And I realized there were people who wanted more, so… well, the beginning should at least be of more quality!

Now at the end of all the re-submitted chapters I will outline any revisions to the actual plot I made, so you don't have to re-read everything if you do not want to. ;) -

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Okay, sorry for the long wait, but I am now posting the next chapter. (I was busy enjoying my summer) anyway, I hope you like it, and if you have any thoughts or constructive criticism please leave a review. Unless criticism is presented in a rude way, I definitely need it! P It always helps to make the story better. Please read and review after your finished! 

Thanks,

Saber88

* * *

**A Warrior's Tale**

_By: Saber88_

**()()()()()()(Chapter Two)()()()()()()**

Blinded Misfortune

* * *

Loud trills of bird song awakened the black stallion as he shifted his numb figure. Ebony hair reflected the morning light as dainty droplets of dew clung to his cold nose and eyelashes. The unicorn shook its head and gasped as excruciating pain jolted through his skull. 

Gritting his teeth, the beast allowed his weary head to flop back down – rather more carefully. Opening his eyes, the plainsdweller's vision was blurry, barely able to make out the contrast of light and dark. Very slowly his sight cleared enough to look at his surroundings. The unicorn lay on a large rock slab about an inch high and there were two parallel walls running on either side of him, forming a cave. Small groves had been dug into the walls and were filled with a wide variety of herbs and berries.

"Alma's _hoofs!_" The stallion cursed, invoking the ancient name of the goddess of the sun and moon. Dragging his sore eyes once again over the cave, he studied each nook and cranny with care.

The male's ears abruptly perked at the sound of approaching equines with an accompaniment of voices too. Straining his ears, he caught a bit of what was said as the morning breeze carried the gruff exchange.

"Nah, he'll be fine."

"Is he perhaps from the Hallow Hills? Surely not one of the renegades?"

"Show the proper respect for the plainsdwellers, Vex," a deeper masculine voice said almost sternly.

"Maybe he's bringing an urgent message," came a new and distantly familiar vocalization.

There was a loud chuckle. "Perhaps, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. He could be just another unicorn that has decided to join the warrior circle."

"But that's so boring!" cried the Rude Voice, as the black stallion thought of it after its insult to the plainsdwellers.

The weakened unicorn jerked himself from his listless drifting. They were talking about him!

Who were these unicorns… or other beasts for that matter?

He needed to get away…

And fast.

Stumbling awkwardly, the equine stood, barely supported by his wobbly legs. Keeping his head low, he moved toward the entrance. He gave a gruff nicker and decided he'd have to bolt for it. What were the chances of someone catching a such a swift unicorn as himself…?

…Well, an injured one…

…One who hasn't run in how long, exactly?

"Never mind! Stop wearing down you own nerves," the black unicorn said with a mental smack.

Aiming his powerful bulk toward the entrance he prepared to charge through it, barreling over anything that dared to block his path to an uncertain freedom.

He pawed the turf with his raven black hoof, suddenly lunging forward, head down, ears pinned flat upon his skull. Of course, the large beast wasn't thinking rationally; he didn't know enough about his situation, and all his assuming would no doubt would pull him deeper into the mire of mystery.

* * *

Atrasi trotted alongside Vex as they followed the male unicorn healer. The group had been discussing the black stallion with the blood red mane, wondering whether he would have awakened yet. 

Luckily, Atrasi and Vex's wounds were very minor compared to that of the black beast. It was the first day that the healer was going to allow the pair to see their savior.

Crrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Atrasi, Vex, and the young healer reared back at the booming sound, the whites of there eyes showing in terror as the watched, petrified, as the ebony unicorn burst out of the cave, knocking a hoard of rubble from the small, crumbling, entrance.

"Whoa!" screamed Atrasi, as she stumbled backward, pushed by her two friends. "What was that?"

"It seems as if… our friend… is awake…" neighed the dusty-gray healer slowly; unable to comprehend what had happened. "The poor thing's probably delirious."

Vex Looked after him nervously, and with a disturbing feeling of déju vu, she galloped off to call the warriors.

Just like she had nearly a moon had passed since they had been attacked by the Kanth.

One whole moon…

No wonder he felt confused.

* * *

Prince Dellex galloped around the Vale, summoning the best runners to his aid as he pursued after the panicking black stallion. 

They needed to, after all, know at least this odd creature's name!

Breathing hard, he gave chase, gaining slowly on his unsteady quarry. Vex, who had been following the battle prince fell behind now, watching in wonder at the speeding unicorns.

Two mares and three stallions answered the prince's call, following him; they stormed through the Vale after the beast, snorting in frustration.

* * *

The race was on. 

And he was winning.

The black stallions red mane whipped across his face as he fled from the Vale, in hope of getting away from the creatures chasing him.

What had he done wrong?

He cursed.

What was going on?

He hardly knew anything, let alone who these unicorns were, and he hardly recalled ever doing anything to make them angry.

So why did they chase?

The dark creature continued gamely on, the rising sun reflecting rainbow colours in his crimson mane, minutes passed, and even the with his heart and soul flowering into his legs, he could not keep the distance ahead of the warriors.

Eventually he could continue no farther. His breath caught agonizingly in his lungs as stumbled.

Won't they give up?

The stallion suddenly jolted forward, his fore-hoof got caught in a crevice in the dry, cracked ground. Swearing a bitter oath, he tried to get up, but his weary limbs wouldn't move and his efforts remained unrewarded.

The stallion laid there, bemused, and realized that the others would soon be upon him.

He mercifully lost consciousness.

* * *

Dellex saw the run-away stumble, and with a burst of new faith, he picked up speed. His companions did likewise. 

But upon seeing the black unicorn unmoving, the Prince suspected the worst, dread settling heavily in his stomach.

When the garrison skidded to a stop got there, Prince Dellex approached slowly and prodded the black beast with his nose. He twitched; the stallion was coming around again, his sides heaving from the exertion his muscles had not experienced about a moon's time.

Atrasi was running behind the warriors, far behind that is. She whinnied her relief as the small troop slowed and she managed to catch up, barely winded. As one of the swiftest unicorns in the Vale, she would have been right beside the Prince and his warriors had she not been bombarded with rubble when the stallion broke the overhand on the healer's den, causing her to fall back.

Seeing that the strange male unicorn was laying on the ground, Atrasi got steadily closer to the huddled group while her anxiousness grew.

The black unicorn awoke to see equine faces looming over him. He wuffled softly, confused and bewildered yet again. A young one came and bent down by him

That red mare, he…

He remembered.

Everything.

Every single detail.

His features hardened and he said in a cold voice, frigid enough to drop the leaves from every green tree in the Vale.

"How long has it been since the attack little one?"

* * *

Authoress notes: Yes, I agree it was a little hurried, but I wasn't in the mood to take my time, I had to get my ideas down. 

Oh, by the way, yes, I did notice some of those little spelling and punctuation errors, s'ry 'bout that, I was also… err... -.-() kinda rushing…. Never mind.

Anyway, please read&review:)

(I just re-updated this chapter… hopefully catching all those little annoyances…) (I can't believe it's like… what? EIGHT MONTHS?????) I'm a pathetic individual. v.v

I'll continue the adventure right away! Keep a look out! ;)

* * *

-EDIT---- 

Just for a bonus, I'm adding titles to the chapters now, too. Bête noire means 'black beast' in French, for the records. I once had a cat named that…

Erm. Just fixed all my errors and re-phrased stuff so it sounded better. I expanded on some vocabulary, but otherwise nothing major changed from the old chapter.

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference**: 

Atrasi (Ah-tr-a-see)– Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

Prince Dellex (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

Vex (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

* * *

I like my signiture, 

**_Saber88_** P


	4. Bête Noire

**--BRAND NEW AND SHINEY, REVISED AND MODIFIED! Hope you like the update! (Includes all chapters!) :) (Nov. 12/06)--**

**- Now at the end of all the re-submitted chapters I will outline any revisions to the actual plot I made, so you don't have to re-read everything if you do not want to. ;) -**

* * *

Authoress' notes: Come one and all, ye faithful readers! 

VERY sorry for the long wait… I practically forgot about So many issues to deal with… But I'll make up for it now, yes?

I hope you like this chapter… (I kinda forget the books… excuse anything I say that is based on them and incorrect, as I have stated before. :) )

Saber88

**

* * *

**

A Warrior's Tale

_By: Saber88_

**()()()()()()(Chapter Three)()()()()()()**

Bête Noire

* * *

Not again. 

The ebony stallion was back in the healer's cavern, lying awkwardly back on the pallid stone slab. Whinnying in frustration, he tried to rise, but his blood ran cold when a shadow hovered over him, then an ash and tawny coloured head butted him back down.

The unicorn snorted in frustration, "Who-"

The cave echoed with the sound of a soft chuckle like dozens of murmuring voices, "My name is Orjae, son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah. I am the healer of the Vale."

Had unicorns been given the ability to make facial expressions, his lips would've curved into a 'o'.

The dark bulk, still silhouetted against the dawn light creeping in the entrance, shifted, "May I inquire your name, stallion?"

The midnight equine paused a moment, then lowered his head in defeat, knowing he'd have to tell his hosts _something _to satisfy their curiosity. In a barely audible voice, he whispered, "My name is Haeteh."

The other cocked their head to the side, "Son of…?"

Haeteh maintained a cold silence.

As if he had received a pleasant reply, Orjae, had he been human, would have smiled, and either way, it was evident in his voice, "Does your name have a meaning, Haeteh?"

"Eternal Night," he replied simply.

"Eternal Night, eh? Fascinating," chuckled the healer, saying in a rather joking manner, "so, Haeteh Eternal Night of unknown lineage, how do you feel?"

"Confused," replied Haeteh in a curt, courtly manner. "Well, Orjae, Healer of the Vale, son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah, perhaps you may explain what has, exactly… transpired in my delirium? I have been so very puzzled of late."

Orjae tossed his golden mane, "Unconscious off and on, delirious for the most part. Spring is birthing as we speak, and it has been a full moon since you saved Atrasi and Vex. They, as I will now mention, have praised your grand deeds grandly." Haeteh sensed, rather then saw, the healer quirk a brown brow.

Haeteh started, "Are they both alright?"

The other nodded.

The ebony stallion tried to get up again, this time Orjae didn't nudge him back down, but observed him sternly with his dark eyes, "Do not even _contemplate _leaving the Vale again. You are in no fit condition to travel, stallion called Haeteh."

He had an almost fatherly strictness that was to be obeyed in his tone as he continued, "especially not until you've talked to Prince Dellex and let Atrasi and Vex thank you properly." There was the faintest hint of mirth in his voice.

The black unicorn huffed and exited the cave, feeling more anxious than ever.

The sun wasn't strong yet, but it seemed so to Haeteh's eyes after being in the darkness so long. Many unicorns we're grazing, but little paid heed to the unsteady plainsdweller, having the grace to not stare at the stranger.

Upon his weakened legs, the male begin to rip out grass and gulp it down with ferocity.

Orjae sauntered out of his den after him, blinking blearily at the sun. He was an adult nearing the end of his prime, sporting a delicately constructed body and wise eyes that sparkled with ill-concealed intelligence.

"Hungry," Orjae laughed, watching the ebony male with evident amusement. It was not a question, but more of a confirmation.

Haeteh's ears flattened angrily, annoyed with the healer's jovial speech.

Orjae began trotting off to a new bluff near the edge of his homeland. "I will go seek out the two mares and then you ought to talk to the Battle Prince of the Vale," he called back over his shoulder.

* * *

Vex was with her shoulder friend, the two chasing around small bugs near the farther reaches of the Vale's territory. They had little to do to occupy their bored minds. 

As the healer approached, the pair ran over to him excitedly, already guessing what he'd say. In this day and age, it was _extremely _impolite not to thank someone, especially if they saved your life!

Orjae motioned with a swing of his head for the young mares to follow him, speaking with them pleasantly as they headed back to where the healer left Haeteh. The unicorn was still ripping foliage out by its roots with vehemence.

Atrasi was the first to speak, "Hale, unicorn of the plains," –or so she was assuming- "I am Atrasi, daughter of Klorn and Pasch, and this my treasured shoulder friend Vex, daughter of Quin and Sevorth. We are both grateful you saved us from those Kanth," she said solemnly.

Haeteh looked up at the two, nodding as he gulped down another hunk of grass, almost rudely, "Name's Haeteh, pleased to make your acquaintance. It was no problem helping, at first I thought you were a plainsdweller, so I don't think you ought to thank me," he said softly, continuing to eat, but more slowly, seemingly troubled and uncomfortable.

Vex muttered something dangerously like, "Pffht, no problem, eh? Only half dead for-" under her breath before Orjae silenced her with a severe glance.

Atrasi seemed slightly disappointed, "Well… I hope you feel at home in the Vale."

Haeteh jolted up, eyes wide, "_Home?_"

Orjae studied the black stallion closely, matching his glare, "Hmm…? You are _staying, _are you not?"

He choked and cleared his throat, "Not to be rude, but my home is the plains."

Atrasi looked at him sadly, "I'm afraid that that won't do for multiple reasons, one of which being that Prince Dellex has ordered that you stay within the Vale unless there is an urgent reason you must be leaving.

"Which, I am sure there is not…?" There was a slight waver of hope in her voice, and vainly Haeteh ignored it.

"What? You, unicorns of the Vale, are going to _try _to keep me here against my will?" He objected reproachfully, holding his head high and facing them squarely, his posture shouting his defiance.

Orjae, had goddess gifted him with agile lips, would have smirked. He waltzed up to Haeteh and casually pushed his shoulder against him

Haeteh lost his balance, and tumbled onto the ground with a started cry, "I do not believe you are fit to leave the Vale, anyway. Do not fret, Haeteh of unknown lineage." He stated sardonically, the fact he so easily pushed him over a silent testimony to his words. "Besides, the warriors would easily overtake you should you try to flee."

"What? Is that a _threat_?"

Orjae prodded him with his horn, "Quiet now; eat your fill and regain your strength. Speek to the Prince if you desire, as the result of your actions was beyond my influence." The healer's tone was slightly miffed, as if someone had just told him he did a bad job of tending to a small wound when that unicorn knew nothing of the healer's trade.

Haeteh growled glowered at the trio of unicorns.

"It can't be _that _bad becoming a unicorn of the Vale!" Vex muttered to no one in particular.

"Fine, fine! If that is the wish of the unicorns in this Vale, I might as well stay," Haeteh murmured with unexpected friendliness, "_For now, until I get the chance to escape." _Were his thoughts behind his deceptively content visage, _'This will be but a brief respite from the harshness of the plains.'_

Atrasi and Vex whinnied happily, moving away to give the stallion some privacy. They watched the male over their shoulders as they left. The white mare's eyes held admiration, but the roan's a wary uneasiness.

Orjae's eyes trailed their retreating figures, as did Haeteh, "It would seem as if you have collected some admirers." He said with an innocent wink.

Haeteh just rolled his eyes and turned the opposite direction, mind clicking as he thought of the advantages he would have in the Vale…

…And how he could escape soon as his healing was completed to join his fellows upon the plains.

* * *

Okies… I bet some of you'll be disappointed with this chapter, but I really wasn't sure how I'd have it work otherwise. Sorry 'bout that. It'll hopefully get more interesting in the next one or two chapters. 

Yes, it's been eight long months, but the chapter and updated previous ones have arrived. :D (laughs) Anyway... Hopefully I'll be more faithful to my commitment and continue... Erm, ahuh. (Yes, right… I'm sure I will. xD)

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference**: 

Atrasi (Ah-tr-a-see)– Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

Orjae (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

Prince Dellex (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

Vex (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

Haeteh (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

* * *

-EDIT---- 

- Titles added to characters (daughter of, son of, etc) to be more creative. I added a lot more about Orjae's personality, because I've taken a liking to him.

- Rephrased a lot of the conversation, but no major revisions were made.

- Spelling/grammatical errors fixed!

- Instead of Haeteh meaning 'Ever Night', it means 'Eternal Night'.

* * *

Cheers, 

Saber88


	5. Demons Haunt Beyond Nightmares

**--BRAND NEW AND SHINEY, REVISED AND MODIFIED**! Hope you like the update! (Includes all chapters!) :) (Nov. 12/06)--

- Now at the end of all the re-submitted chapters I will outline any revisions to the actual plot I made, so you don't have to re-read everything if you do not want to. ;) -

* * *

Greetings. Okay, I'm not even going to ask for forgiveness because of that outrageous wait. I just got bored and then forgot. D: Anyway, here's the next chapter, I re-read the ones I've already written in hopes of continuing, but decided I would step ahead in time somewhat.

* * *

Thanks much for faithful reviewers! And, twilight fire222, you may get your wish in romance Though I've never written such before and will probably suck at it), and I'll try and get some more action in there. ;) 

I'm not sure if anyone noticed/cares, but I think I have assumed a somewhat different writing style.. If people don't like how it's written I can go back to the other, just leave a review saying so…

* * *

**A Warriors Tale**

_By Saber88_

_The Long-awaited…_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Four()()()()()()()()()()**

Demons Haunt Beyond Nightmares**

* * *

Introduction: **

**It has been about six months in human time. Haeteh has fully recovered to his former self, though something has kept him from making any escape attempts from the Vale. Atrasi and her shoulder friend Vex have been with the stallion for much of his recovery time, teaching him their ways even though Haeteh remained quite close-mouthed about his past.**

**

* * *

**

The silhouette of the large grazing mammal was stunningly outlined against the vivid horizon hues painted across the horizon; cobalt, cerulean, azure, mauve, and the approaching night dampening the brilliant colours.

Two more shadows joined that of the first equine, a whinny of greeting rolling across the higher edge of the Vale. Atrasi and Vex came up beside Haeteh, who returned the good-natured salutation, the male's somewhat golden-pigmented eyes lingering upon pair of beautiful mares and their sylphlike forms.

Atrasi looked across the green field. Winter was eating at the edges of the wind, making known its approach. Autumn enveloped the trees, the frigid frost grasping at the crimson and orange leaves and yanking them from their precarious perch.

"How are you, Haeteh?" Atrasi smiled through her eyes, since horses' lips didn't possess the ability to move in such a manner.

The piceous male shook off his dust-stained coat, replying smoothly, "I'm well, yourselves?" He subtly included Vex into the birthing conversation.

The more rash of the two, Vex, sauntered between them both, flashing a glare at her shoulder friend. Atrasi saw something in that gaze – something she was not accustomed to observing within the bright eyes of her truest companion – was it jealousy?

"I'm well!" Vex chirped loudly, "the sunset is really alluring this evening, hm?"

Haeteh's voice was full of mischief when he replied, "Oh yes. Something like you, one might say?"

Whinnying, the alabaster-coated female butted the male with her nose, laughing at the good-natured comment.

Frowning somewhat, Atrasi pawed the ground, observing the plains outlining the Vale. Next spring the two mares would go to Summer Sea to find a mate, and she curiously pondered, _"Who will Haeteh choose?"_ and then wryly rephrased that thought, _"Or who will Vex choose?"_

_"And who will agree?"

* * *

_

Darkness descended upon the world, the pale, sickly glowing moon began its rising journey to the zenith. The three unicorns headed back the way they came, sparing and joking while they passed the night's watcher. The unicorn greeted them briefly before resuming her duty.

Atrasi was quite charmed by Haeteh, but she always had been since he rescued her. Vex was flirting with the older male. She was dancing upon obsidian-like hooves around him nipping playfully at his flanks.

Haeteh's dark eyes glanced somewhat pleadingly at Atrasi. She was the calmer of the two - better at hiding her emotions behind an impassive façade. He seemed to sense her anxiety, however.

Sighing, almost like a growl, Atrasi called to her shoulder friend, "Vex, leave him be; everyone can see you and your senseless frolicking because of the moon tonight – we're almost at the caves now anyway."

As her family's cave passed by, Atrasi causally ignored the small hole in the hill, hoping her sibling wasn't about. She was loath to leave Haeteh and Vex alone; whenever she did, it was almost like she missed out on some private joke – how irksome it was!

Vex snorted, tossing her head, "You are a hypocrite, Atrasi." She gave an unpleasant bark of laughter, "You just passed _your _home. Scared to leave us alone?"

Atrasi stared at her. Neither of the mares had ever been so venomous to each other – ever – in their lives. How could someone their both liked come tear them apart? Atrasi couldn't tell is she genuinely liked Haeteh or if she hated him.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, the ebony equine evaded and dodged the following nips from Vex, like a taunt to Atrasi. The stallion's great head turned to view both of the shoulder mates equally, in turn.

Atrasi returned the glare levelly, and then trotted off, trying to sort through her mingled thoughts and the confusing jumble of emotions locked in her heart. _"Yes,"_ she thought, _"I don't want to leave you alone with him!"_

Could it be possible, the quieter of the two, Atrasi, herself, was starting to fall for the mysterious black plainsdweller?

* * *

Poor Haeteh was somewhat torn, when his two dearest companions in the Vale seemed to squabble a lot more then natural for them. It was mostly Vex who prodded the fight out of her more peaceful roan friend. It pained the ebonite plainsdweller to be in the apparent cause of such vehement arguing. 

It happened a few days after the one where the three had met on equal terms, it was still dark, the sun hadn't yet risen, but the sky was lightening with the approaching dawn.

Haeteh came out of the cave which was given to him when he decided who couldn't leave… yet. Brown and golden eyes looked around, ears perceiving nothing of unnatural significance, and he took a few steps away from-

A shadowy form reared up behind him. Warrior-honed instincts were aroused, but he kept himself from calling alarm until he knew who – or what - his dark enemy was.

Likewise, the massive stallion fell back on his hind legs, front appendages batting back the rising form. It looked somewhat like a great feline. The crest of the sun broke on the horizon, and the dawn abruptly grew bright enough for Haeteh to see what he was up against.

The creature was enormous – like nothing he had every seen! Furiously backpedaling, the ebony male retreated, and the monstrosity perused slowly, clawed feet scarring the earth.

The thing was much like a diminutive dragon, though it as not a wyvern, nor a drake. The thing had feathered wings like those of a griffon, and a long tail one that would be better left upon a lizard. Most of its body was consumed in reptilian scales and a pair of horns protruding from the abomination's skull. Its forelegs were muscular and its dexterous-looking claws were wickedly sharp.

The monster was capable of both a four-footed gait or an upright one like the humans or pans. Though it had wings, it didn't look like it could fly easily; given the fact its body was just slightly smaller than Haeteh's great structure. Its sleek, well-toned body was apparently more accustomed to running for miles with great endurance. Never had the stallion seen such a terribly large, deadly predator, other than the rather peaceful griffins.

How many were there? Haeteh thought in panic. Screaming out a warning, the stallion spun to quickly take in his surroundings. There was one – no, two – beasts now. More of the abominations had come in strategically behind the plainsdweller. Perhaps they didn't know that there were other unicorns to prey on – or, perhaps, they were no longer there…

Vocalizing another ululating cry, Haeteh lowered his massive cranium, pawed the ground with a worn hoof, and charged at the first thing, parrying aside its two clawed appendages and countering with a deadly lunge for its venerable chest.

It didn't smell unpleasant like he had expected, but instead carried a distantly volcanic scent. He could no longer contemplate this strange appearance, however, for the creature made a growling sound bordering on a roar and retaliated fiercely, but whether in self-defense or as an actual attack, Haeteh knew not.

* * *

There. Don't worry, I'm already planning to write the next chapter, so I won't actually, leave you guys hanging at such an ending like this – I just wanted to get this posted quickly. Well… please review, or re-review! xD 

Yes yes, I know, I am not worthy! (Bows)

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference**: 

Atrasi (Ah-tr-a-see)– Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

Orjae (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

Prince Dellex (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

Vex (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

Haeteh (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

* * *

-EDIT---- 

- A few minor spelling/grammatical errors fixed.

- My writing is actually sounding slightly intelligent in this chapter. o..o

Au revoir,

**_Saber88_**


	6. The Birth of an Enigma

**--BRAND NEW AND SHINEY, REVISED AND MODIFIED!** Hope you like the update! (Includes all chapters!) :) (Nov. 12/06)--

- Now at the end of all the re-submitted chapters I will outline any revisions to the actual plot I made, so you don't have to re-read everything if you do not want to. ;) -

**

* * *

**Replies to comments: 

(Sorry I didn't start this sooner!)

Seanait - I'm back! Argh! I know, Sorry I had to leave the cliff hanger. xD Had to go for school. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Janika – Thankies! Glad you liked it… Yes, these creatures are quite peculiar, I may draw it and post a picture of them sometime if I get a chance. I think I might just use your idea, it was a very interesting point – What if Haeteh didn't know of an existing alliance – but, why then, are these creatures attacking?

We shall see! Bwahaha!

Saber88

**

* * *

**

A Warriors Tale

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Five()()()()()()()()()()**

The Birth of an Enigma

**

* * *

**Atrasi woke with a gasp. She stumbled awkwardly to her feet, hooves creating a diminutive shower of sparks. She tossed her crimson mane, her eyes darting around in an unknown and unplaced terror. What was that call- 

It came again. The voice of the cry sounded like… Hateh! No! What danger had assailed him?

The unicorn dashed from her home-cave, kicking up clomps of moss. Behind her, her warrior parents galloped after Atrasi toward the distressing alarm.

Vex and many others were similarly awakened, and they, too, charged to where the sounds of battle could be heard…

Three inch-long talons grappled viciously with the horn of the assaulting stallion. A keening wail cut through the air like well-honed sliver of stone through flesh. Feathered pinions flapped wildly, buffeting the unicorn.

Using its fore-arms to cling to the equine's spiraling horn, the replitilian monstrosity's hind legs reached up, these were also clawed, though there were three toes rather then five fingers. The abomination racked its natural weapons along the male's heaving chest. Because of the unsteadiness of this attack, Haeteh was fortunate not to be injured too drastically.

A scream of agony escaped Haeteh, and he was forced to retreat. The creature did not pursue, though, and the other pair of beasts similar to itself crowded around his flanks, effectively encircling him.

Snorting a bucking to make sure the things kept their distance, Haeteh's golden ocular rolled wildly. Soon, though, the ambushers were enveloped in a similar circle of unicorns.

These abominations seemed unconcerned, though. The first one cocked its head, expelled another ululating avian-shriek, wings battling the air until the front portion of its body was off the ground, falling back with a large crash of broken foliage and shattered terrain.

A brilliant golden and tan stallion stepped forward, wary of these animals, and Haeteh knew his as the Prince. Prince Dellux had heard stories from his late sire of such animals, but didn't believe that they actually remained upon this plane of existence.

The silence grew dangerous, the tension causing the unicorns to dance anxiously. The abominations were still; they seeming almost brooding, their piercing scarlet eyes fixated upon the delirious male within their ring. Only one looked toward the unicorn Prince. They apparently had enough intelligence to recognize that the unicorns knew they'd kill Haeteh if they advanced.

Though unsure he could communicate with these abominations, the Vale Prince stood tall and asked, no hint of fear in his strong, clear voice, "I am Prince Dellux of the Vale, only son of Koran and Leip. And who, I so boldly inquire, are you to enter the Vale and attack one of my own?"

It took so long for the animals to respond, Prince Dellux was beginning to think they didn't understand each other, when one of them answered in a deep, gravely voice that elongated all 's' sounds and rolled its tongue at the 'th' sounds. "Greetingsss, Prince Delluxss." It finally turned away from Haeteh, confident that his companions would watch the stallion, "I am Hophotheusss of Clan Keathsss, last sssurvivorsss of the Gorithsss." The being crossed both taloned forelegs across it's thorax and dipped its neck in salutation – or perhaps it was a gesture of peace – or anger? Dellux couldn't be too sure.

Trying to keep the demanding, over-confident tone out of his voice, the Prince questioned again, "What reason do you have to be here Hophotrux?" he struggled to pronounce the foreign name.

Hissing as if insulted, Hoph gnashed his long incisors; so long in fact, that they fell over the bottom lips of his orifice, and corrected, "Hophotheusss!"

"_Perhaps it is a great insult to be misnamed,"_ Prince Dellux mused.

Seeming to regain his composure, the beast calmly continued, "Our reasssonsss are our own and far too difficult to explain in wordsss ssso limiting in thisss tongue of yoursss!"

Noting the rather intimidating glares from those unicorn warriors surrounding him, the Garlith added with obvious reluctance, "Though I sshhhhall try to explain asss I might."

Dellux nodded, "continue, then, Hophotrux."

The creature stiffened at the mispronunciation of his title once again, but merely hissed his displeasure.

"We are the last of the Garlithsss," Hoph repeated, "And we have busssinessss with this black unicorn you ssso dearly attempt to protect." As the baffled façades those around him wore, the abomination continued, barely concealing a rude sneer, "You don't know the truth of hisss ancssessstry, do you? Or perhapsss even he wasss not told."

Shuffling, now glaring at all three of the Garliths and Haeteh, the unicorn Prince prodded for more information, "What truth do you speak of?"

With a snarl on his countenance, the creature whirled to confront the ebonite stallion, his taloned hand clenching in rage, "Hisss dame never repaid the dept owed to usss, and our people have been dessstroyed becaussse of it!"

Abruptly, a shrill, feminine vocalization sliced through the tension, "He owes nothing to the likes of you, oh 'Great' Hoph… Hophe…"

"Hophotheusss" he intervened silkily.

"Whatever!"

The abomination chuckled at the indignant cry, and a pallid alabaster mare pushed past two of the equine warriors, scowling as only a horse could, "-He owes you nothing! You cannot charge him for something a long-gone parent committed."

Quirking a brow, Hoph replied simply, "Yesss, I can."

Boiling with barely controlled fury, Vex took another step forward, "Haeteh-"

Patiently; Dellux cut her off, stepping between the pair. He scowled at the young mare who had out stepped the bounds of her rank so terribly.

Meanwhile, Atrasi, circled around behind Hoph. When she attempted to address the former plainsdweller, between the other two Garliths, the speaking abomination snapped his head around, as if some arcane sixth sense had noted her presence. Hophotheus' toothy maw was inches from her snout, his haunches a great two feet higher then her own, "Do not." he warned.

Both Atrasi and the creature locked in a brief staring contest of wills, and Hoph turned back to Dellux and Vex, while Atari yielded a step, returning to the line of unicorn warriors. It was as if the pair had read each other's mind, both retreating, and the equines were hushed, even the brash Vex.

After a moment, Vex continued her somewhat pointless ranting, and the Garlith she spoke to rolled his mahogany eyes zenith-ward with impatience, long tail undulating behind his grim appearing manifestation.

For the first time, one of the other creatures spoke. His words were harder to determine, his accent thicker then that of Hophotheus', "Hophot-t-t-eeusss," he said in a weary, laid back manner, a distinct roll on the 'th', "Th-t-t-isss is get-t-ting usss nowhere!

Huffing, arms crossed, the addressed Garlith responded with a polite bow to the other male, "Yesss, I agree, Korthaeth."

Dellux interrupted at that point, "How, exactly, did Haeteh's birth affect your tribe?" he asked, puzzlement leaking into his words.

Seeming irritated at being again interrupted, Hoph explained, "This one'sss mother, Buttercup-" he glanced at Korthaeth, who nodded in silent confirmation, "- promisssed her child to usss, ssso hisss sssacrifice could redeem our tribe." Sighing at the looks of horror, Hoph added, "Without any sssacrifice, we would have all died. Is it not true one life should be sssacrificed to sssave ssso many othersss?"

His speech was cold, an underlying river of bitterness creeping into the Garlith's voice, "But we did not receive the promisssed sssacrifice. Do you, Prince, know how many died? Could any of you understand – no wait - possssibly _comprehend_ jussst how many of those we loved died horrible deathsss and experienced misssery better left untold of? Thousssandsss! Millionsss! Numbersss to great to count in thisss pathetic language!"

Vex's eyes blazed, and she dodged around the Prince's stiffened bulk, shouting, "You lie!" and mentally adding, _"You cannot love,"_ though she was intelligent enough not to vocalize such a thought. "Buttercup is not a unicorn name!"

Hoph turned blood-red eyes on her fully, inner agony and turmoil obvious in the brilliant and alluring orbs, "I _never_ lie. Do not dare accuse me of such blasphemy."

He looked the white unicorn dead on, "Buttercup was not a unicorn!"

* * *

Don't hurt me! I know I left it at a cliff hanger again. If not tonight, I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow, now that my interest is reinforced! 

Oh, and if you're getting confused and went to re-read the prologue, where it _does _say Haeteh's mother is a unicorn, it's not a mistake I made... you shall see what the plot is soon enough!

Please review and/or review again! xD I love when people add their thoughts to my stories, it makes them just that much more interesting for myself and you!

Danke! Happy Reading. :D

* * *

P.S.: 

Here is a list of characters incase you find yourself skipping back chapters to review who the characters are. Sorry for that. :x

**Character/Creature Reference**:

Atrasi (Ah-tr-a-see)– Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

Orjae (Or-juh-aee)- A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

Prince Dellex (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

Vex (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

Haeteh (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

Hophotheus (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Goriths.

Korthaeth (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Gorith; Male.

Orphikoss (Or-feh-koss) – The third Garith. (his/her name is not yet known.)

* * *

-EDIT---- 

- I added name pronunciations to the character references.

- Changed some wording to betray Hoph differently.

-**_Saber88_**-


	7. Hope Merely Denies Reality

**--BRAND NEW AND SHINEY, REVISED AND MODIFIED!** Hope you like the update! (Includes all chapters!) :) (Nov. 12/06)--

- Now at the end of all the re-submitted chapters I will outline any revisions to the actual plot I made, so you don't have to re-read everything if you do not want to. ;) -

**

* * *

**Yay! I guess I've gotten some startling stuff in then following chapters… I hope? 

Replies: (You can skip these if you wish, but you may garner some helpful hints reading them…)

Anyway, a while ago Janika commented on the fact that Prince Dellex seemed to have to too much power. Yes, I think that's true, but I decided I would write in such a manner, though, and my only in-story excuse could probably be that this is in the future, and 'Times have changed." xD I know, lousy excuse. Aw well.

And perhaps are 'perfect' Prince isn't so honest and pure as everyone would like to believe… (cough)

Okay, and about griffons... I probably will have them in, though I warn you all, It's probably been like… four or five years since I've read the books, so I'm not exactly sure of how they acted in the Firebringer Trilogy, so they may not be exactly how everyone remembers them…

Anyhoo – on wid dee chapder! xD

* * *

**A Warriors Tale**

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Six()()()()()()()()()()**

Hope Merely Denies Reality

**

* * *

**Vex took an involuntary step backwards, "What?" she gasped, jaw gaping, "Not a unicorn! That's not possible." 

Atrasi couldn't help but think to herself, _"I wonder of these creatures just lost any mental stability they had left…"_

Hophotheus smirked, though his crimson ocular remained frosty at the remembered thoughts of the lost Gariths, "Anything'sss posssible with a little magic."

Vex reared and kicked the air threateningly, obviously not believing the Garlith.

Prince Dellex whispered harshly for her to stand back and not to interfere – it could mean death from such powerful creatures, "Explain, please?" There was a shadow behind his eyes, however, that already spoke of some secret understanding.

"I'm sssure you all recall the ssstory of your hero, the firebringer, yes?"

The warriors nodded, the younger ones with more elation since these tales were their favourites.

But Atrasi was a little more then suspicious. How would the Garlith's know of such things? Softly padding around the circle, she came near Vex, who avoided her gaze and shied away. Shrugging, Atrasi studied Hoph closely. He had let drop something about the unicorn language being severely limited, but hadn't explained how he could have known it in the first place, and so fluently.

Hophotheus began his tale, "Our people lived in numerous massssive coloniesss on a large land massss you refer to asss islandsss, very near to thisss continent. We would have expanded farther, but the threat of humansss was ssstrong. We feared dissscovery." he spat the word '_humans_' as if it was a chunk of sour meat.

The assembled unicorns had the sun at their back now, now fully above the horizon. Agitated, the remained silent to listen to what these strange things had to say.

The lead Garlith's voice was less jovial and more grim, "We were led by a giant beassst that resssembled a dragon, the only one of itsss kind and believed to be a birth defect of an enormousss wyrm.

"Sssshhhhe wasn't particularly liked, but we followed her ordersss. Perhapsss it wasss becaussse we lacked a leader; we are a sssocial race, but individual in our doingsss. We did not need sssome fool inssstructing usss." He stared pointedly at Prince Dellex, but made no reference to him.

"Most of usss came to the conclusssion that the beast was insssane when ssshhhe began ordering expeditionsss to new landsss, wanting to conquer when we wissshhhed to ssstay sssettled peacefully – as peacefully as Garlithsss can be, that isss." Hoph said with little mirth.

"Later, the Overlord demanded sssacrifices, any opposssing her were promptly _eaten_. By thisss time, the cursssed abomination had usss enssslaved!"

Hoph growled and seemed to restrain from furiously mauling the closest object, which just so happened to be the current leading unicorn, in almost uncontrollable rage. Sides heaving in pent up and unreleased fury. Hoph turned his back to the Prince and motioned with his talons that Korthaeth should continue.

The other Garlith frowned, for the Garlith's had dexterous mouths, then abandoned his post to walk by his companion and put a comforting clawed hand on his shoulder. It was for but a moment, though, and then he was once again the terror that had risen out of the darkness at dawn. He confronted the Prince, who did not show as much fear as he should have.

As Korthaeth continued with Hoph's explaination, Haeteh slowly ducked out of the trap that had been set for him, and tried to move toward Vex. A growl started in Hoph's throat, but he didn't move to stop the ebony stallion. Atrasi sent them both a pained look from the other side of the unicorn warriors between her and them.

The golden Prince glanced at the assembly with a curiously triumphant look that was ill-concealed. Atrasi was probably one of the few to make note of this.

When Korthaeth paused in his tale, the prince stated, "All assembled warriors may take their leave! The sun is high already. Haeteh, I bid you to stay."

There was a startled uproar of objections from the warriors, voices piping up in "We cannot abandon the Prince!" "Those creatures will kill you, we shall not leave you undefended!"

Meanwhile, Haeteh merely snorted and did not move. Vex stayed near him, and Atrasi didn't budge, either.

Prince Dellex watched them all sternly, a belligerent set to his jaw. He ordered them away again, and once more, then demanding that they leave or would face his wrath at ignoring an order.

Atrasi was stunned at this performance. No Prince in history had ever spoken with that much vehemence to any of this subjects. _"He hasn't ordered Vex or me out of the clearing yet, praise the goddess!"_

Raising his brows, the male Garlith started explaining how they got Buttercup, but he did not say why a unicorn sacrifice was needed, "We did not, at thisss time, know of the Vale, Hallow Hillsss, or the plainsss that were populated by unicornsss. You were all but extinct, being beyond our reachesss." This Garlith had a thicker accent, and when he talked, it sounded like he had a wad of torn grass in his jaw. "Thusss, we did not get a unicorn... We got a horssse, jussst a normal one with no horn on her pretty head!"

Startled, as surely those back when such a horse came to the Vale in their time, Prince Dellex asked, "Then what?"

The beast smirked, though he didn't look used to making such an expression on his countenance, "But-t-ttercup wasss taken from the two-legged humansss!"

The unicorns, those who hadn't dispersed readily and had stayed near, snapped their heads around, recalling the dark stories of those strange creatures.

"Ssshhhe wasss usssed asss a breeding horssse. We sssaid we would free her and ussse our magic to make her a unicorn as thossse at the Vale. We knew of your people then, but did not dare challenge your ssstrength," he sighed, as if he didn't believe even what he was saying, "Or perhapsss we jussst didn't want to lead the Overlord here?" Korth snarled, "No one, not even our worssst enemiesss, dessserve sssuch sssensslesss punissshhhment!"

Taken aback his own forcefulness and anger, Korth swiftly quieted his irritated hissing, and glanced at the finale Garlith, "Orphikossss, want to t-t-tell the resssst-tt?"

The unicorns stared. This wasn't exactly the portrayal of the monsters they had originally expected.

Shrugging, the third spoke in an undeniably feminine voice, also coming forward, "Yes, I will." She had barely any accent, as if magic had a working in making her speech so easily adapted.

"Only females of the Goriths knew enough of the arcane sorcery necessary for Buttercup's transformation. When she desperately wished to escape, and she questioned our terms, pregnant at the time, we said, 'If you strike a deal to give us your newborn, we will free and change you.' The black mare readily agreed, and we took her to the farthest reaches of the unicorn territory, at the far end of the plains, and made her a unicorn.

"It was a successful transformation, and we let her free. Every few days she checked back so we could be sure she'd hold to her part of the bargain. Eventually, when close to giving birth, though, Buttercup disappeared entirely. She did not honor her side of the deal.

"A terrible store rampaged across the fields that night, and no Garlith could ever find her. She was oblivious to the destruction even at that moment occurring amongst our ranks." Emotionless, Orph continued.

"And without the…. sacrifice… we were… destroyed… by the Overlord." She seemed not to struggle with how to say it, but as if she was trying to be dramatic.

Throat rumbling in anger at the conclusion to the story, Vex glared the three Garliths in equal turn, "Do you have proof any of this is true?"

Hoph suddenly spun with such aggressivenss and fury, a few downy feathers were dislodged launched from his feathered appendages, his accent heavier with rage, "Doesss it-t mat-t-t-tter?"

Atrasi winced at the agony and savagery mingled in that scarlet gaze, and cringed again as Vex continued, like driving a stake home.

"You monsters aren't taking Haeteh!"

The ebonite stallion shook himself, glancing with apprehension to Atrasi, understanding her, then to Vex, "I can take care of myself."

Korth sighed wearily, "You ssstill don'-t-t get it-t, do you?"

Orphikoss butted in, "Even if we took him now, it would be to no advantage."

"Everything isss already lossst." Hoph said blankly, his voice deadened and impassive.

"_Then why are they here? This is a poor excuse if they have another reason…" _Atrasi couldn't help but wonder defensively.

Before the white mare could respond, Dellex came a bit closer to the Garliths, "I understand you have all recently suffered a great loss," he murmured, though loud enough for those in the group to hear, "If you wish, you may stay at the Vale, but you shall never harm any unicorns."

All three of the abominations huddled together and spoke in a brief whispered conversation.

The unicorns gaped in undisquised amazement. Had the Prince absolutely _lost his mind?_

Hophotheus turned to Dellex and bowed extravagantly, wings in a flourish, his voice a sibilant as ever, "We agree to your termsss, and accept."

* * *

Woot. Done. . No more annoying conversation and more action after this folks. Three chapters in two days… YES! xD 

Anyway, review if you have comments to share. :O

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference**: 

Atrasi (Ah-tr-a-see)– Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

Orjae (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

Prince Dellex (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

Vex (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

Haeteh (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

Hophotheus (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Garliths.

Korthaeth (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Garlith; Male.

Orphikoss (Or-feh-koss) – The third Garlith. (his/her name is not yet known.)

Kanth (Kah-nth): A high-backed hyena/dog-like creature. Social and territorial, they attack trespassers with little hesitation or trepidation.

Garlith (Gar-lith): A reptilian animal with long talons and feathered wings, able to walk on two or four legs.

* * *

-EDIT----

- Prince Dellex's character acts differently; I tried to imply that perhaps his intentions are not as pure and kind as everyone else seems to expect.

- The unicorns are outraged at what the Prince asks them to do. (First to allow him to talk alone with the Garliths, and then allows them to stay. They think he may be mad.)

-**_Saber88_**-


	8. To Have Hope is To Have Courage

**--BRAND NEW AND SHINEY, REVISED AND MODIFIED!** Hope you like the update! (Includes all chapters!) :) (Nov. 12/06)--

- Now at the end of all the re-submitted chapters I will outline any revisions to the actual plot I made, so you don't have to re-read everything if you do not want to. ;) -

**

* * *

**Replies: 

(You can skip these if you wish, but you may garner some helpful hints reading them…)

To Janika: (From the chapter six comment) Oh my gosh, you are so close to what I have planned! About Haeteh perhaps not really being a 'sacrifice', in literal terms, to be killed. I don't want to outright reveal it – yet. xD I also shouldn't say anything else… Your guess is even close about 'real bad guys' coming, but they may be seem, though not _exactly _the 'real' ones… If you know what I mean… Never mind, it'll be in a soon coming chapter. xD

(From the Chapter 7 comment)

There of course, is something special about Haeteh, but can't reveal that yet, either. ;) as for the intentions of the Garliths, I'll let one secret drop: whether for good or bad, they aren't telling the full truth. I purposely leave some things out in an attempt to make them seem in a way they are not. For example, what kind of back-stabbing creature would care if another of their kind was slaughtered (and the Garliths obviously cared, unless they were acting...)? Ah yes… They have much still to explain.

And I refer to the Firebringer because he had brought back that one horse from the humans. (I think that's what happened, I don't quite remember for sure.)

I refer to Garliths as 'abominations' because that's how the warriors picture them at this point in time.

Oh… Dreamscape? I'm not sure what you mean, and forgive me if I seem stupid for not understanding something. :P Perhaps explain? Do you mean like, another land where the Garliths can travel through dreams and catch Haeteh even there, perhaps? (I could just be forgetting the books… I really ought to re-read them and get 'em from a library..)

Anyhoo! Enough talk, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**A Warriors Tale**

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Seven()()()()()()()()()()**

To Have Hope is To Have Courage**

* * *

**

**Introduction**: 

The next few days past by uneventfully. The trio of Garliths often remained on the Vale borders, occasionally leaving to hunt – none of the unicorns, though, knew what they ate.

Meanwhile, Haeteh, Vex, and Atrasi remained together, discussing what this appearance could mean for the former plainsdweller. Hurt, Atrasi realized her shoulder friend was becoming increasingly venomous towards her. Why?

Haeteh was torn between believing Hoph and his tribemates about his past and wanting disagree with such a past.

Who was his father? Not even a unicorn? No.. He couldn't believe that… And from the sounds of hit, not his mother, either? Was he only a unicorn because of the Garlith's 'magic'?

But it was all so convincing.

No! No proof…

Right?

Vex nickered and thrust her shoulder against that of the obsidian male, nuzzling his neck in an attempt to comfort the stallion. Haeteh had been mentally wondering – brooding, really - over his past distant, unknown past and heritage. All he knew was that he had been adopted by an elderly plainsdweller until but a few years before.

Haeteh stumbled out of his completive trance, and glanced at the anxious expressions upon both Atrasi's and her shoulder-friend's visages.

Snorting, the black stallion mock attacked Vex, and the pair began feinting with their elongated spiral horns.

Atrasi watched this and sighed, observing the play of rippling muscles beneath the sleek piceous pelt of Haeteh with grudging admiration. Vex danced around him, her stark white bodice contrasting with that of the other.

Backing away a bit, the roan mare cantered away a few paces, and the two, enthralled in their battle and far-away thoughts, did not notice her leaving their presence.

Once several meters away, her onyx hooves kicked up the early morning frost as the female began to canter away. The warm breath exhaled from Atrasi's nostrils clouded the air before her, coating her eyelashes and hair in a light coat of ice. Winter, indeed, was soon approaching.

Orjae, the healer, had some skill at predicting the length of seasons. He seemed to believe that this winter was sure to be a short and easy one, though no one could ever be sure.

After the arrival of the Garlith's, thing settled back into the daily rhythm. Nothing new happened, and Atrasi's usually stimulated mind was more bored more than ever, now being deprived of her companions and their uncanny obsessions.

The mare's thorax heaved again in another massive, defeated sigh, and with a last wistful and longing glance at the ebony stallion and her dearest friend who had turned more than a few dark looks at her, she slowly made her way to the edge of the Vale.

Without even realizing her destination, she found herself near the area she and Vex had been attacked, not so long ago, by the Kanth. Apparently the creatures no longer lived in their secret dens around here after their land had been trampled like so many of Atrasi's desires.

The roan mare, of course, was intelligent enough not to again delve deeper into that territory, though,, but she wished to risk a glance over the frosty plains before the sun rose and sublimation occurred, ice crystals evaporating in a puff white mist.

There was a bluff of trees ahead, and Atrasi decided to take shelter there for a bit against the harsh blasts of biting northern wind that rolled across the flatland. The scent of dead foliage was strong, mingled with the soggy dampness of the earth that was once again thawing with the heat of dawn.

As she approached, the crimson mare's ears perked, erect on her crania at the sound of sibilant voices within the diminutive region of trees.

Cautiously creeping closer, the unicorn recognized the gravely vocalizations to be those of a Garlith – two of them. Stalking just a tiny bit nearer, she slowly and carefully butted her snout through the red and gold autumn leaves of a bush to peer into the enclosure created by the trees.

Leaves dotted her vision, but she could see Hophotheus – she recognized him by the grayish-blue of his scales- and the suspicious well-speaking female Garlith, Orphikoss, proud in her red scales that were slightly tinged with gold. Apparently a trait of the female Garliths, Atrasi realized.

In an almost uncharacteristically whiny voice, the male creature glanced at the other. After his time amongst the unicorns, his voice was already becoming more 'proper'. "Why do we bother sstaying if we aren't to be accepted here, Orphikoss? Revenge iss a dangerous tool, and we will garner nothing but ssatissfaction from the plan we laid out in our rage. I ssay we leave in peace."

The addressed beast snorted and continued her pacing. Lucky for Atrasi, the wind blew in the opposite direction and she was not detected by the well-smelling Garliths. "Well, I don't know! It's not like we have anything better to do, hm?"

"Better to do than what, exactly? Torment the unicorns?" Hoph gave a laugh eerily near to a cackle.

"_Why, when they are alone, do they continue to speak our language?" _Atrasi pondered distantly.

Hoph huffed in resignation, seeming to discard any dominant appearance he had held when amongst the horned equines. This also freed what appeared to be a more emotional side, usually cunningly disguised with a stoic sneer.

Finally, Orph sat down across from her companion, and wailed bitterly, "It doesn't matter!"

Frowning, Hoph lowered his head and murmured, "We sshould leave. Haeteh iss of no usse to uss now."

A blaze suddenly ignited within the scarlet eyes of the female, and she retorted harshly "What? Do we let that unholy worm live, then?"

Hophotheus seemed to grow angry, "Why bring him into ssomething that doess not matter now? We are not going back. Ever."

Orph hissed, "We shall see, won't we, dear Hophotheus?" her tone made it sound more like she wanted to say 'foolish' instead of 'dear', "And by the gods, of course it _matters!_ I hate-"

She let flow a stream of curses unrecognizable to Atrasi, but apparently regarding the malevolent wyrm thing that had destroyed their clan – or maybe she referred to something else? The roan mare could not be too sure.

With a disgusted look on his countenance, Hophotheus stood on all fours, long claws digging into the cold earth. With a snarl he motioned to Orphikoss, "Look at yoursself! A sniveling, vengeful wreck! I'll not ssspeak with you while you maintain such a ssstate." With that, he abruptly turned away and started storming toward the area Atrasi was hiding, eyes a fiery red.

With a startled gasp, she fell back; his crimson ocular had caught sight of her. "What are you doing here-" Hoph began, voice rising precariously.

But Atrasi was already scrambling away, frightful of the enraged Garlith. She unconsciously ran further from the Vale, as if some spooked horse (which wasn't too far off from reality). Pulling herself together, the mare slowly came to a halt, and made a wide circle, avoiding the bluff and trying to go back to the Vale without crossing the path of Hoph or his companions. He had not pursued her, thank Alma.

What had she witnessed? Both acted so different then the day they had met. Orphikoss acted like a wild thing, having practically screamed for vengeance, while the over-confident seeming 'leader', Hophotheus, had expressed another attitude that Atrasi hadn't thought possible to such a creature. Was it compassion? Or just common sense?

And who was really the ringleader?

Sorting through her tangled memories, the mare was startled at the sound of a deep growl. Instantly, Atrasi believed it to be one of the Garliths, crazy with rage at her spying. Slowly turning, she discovered a very different creature, and barely managed to evade the lunge of a very real and very vicious animal.

It was a Leoth, one of the more feared and deadly creatures that roamed nearly ever stretch of the unicorn land. The monster seemed like a wolf with large ears similar to those of a bat. It had six reptilian appendages and a mass of spines along its vertebrae. A pair of iguana-like tails whipped behind its mass, a forked tongue slithering from lupine jaws, circling over its orifice in anticipation of what it suspected to be an easy kill.

The Leoth flew past, wolvine claws scarring the mare's hide easily, leaving a trailing, burning path of excruciating agony along her flank. Atrasi cried out in terror, knowing she could not outrun the hellishly fast six-legged beast, nor could she fight the wicked thing on equal terms.

The monster turned on a dime in mid air, descending roughly onto the ground, its muscular pack pair of legs propelling its bulk again at the unicorn, slavering jaws snapping.

The female whirled around, also leaping toward her foe, horn first, knowing that she'd suffer for it. This was her only chance though – if she was to go down, the beast would be coming with her! It was not a heroic act, but more of a sensible one.

She dared not cling to hope, even with the elders' saying "To have hope is to have courage." There were no plainsdwellers near enough that they may assist her. And with a pang of anger, irritation, regret, and an assortment of other confusing emotions, Atrasi knew her friends were probably still blissfully waltzing around within the Vale boundaries and would not be coming to her rescue.

That hurt.

Ashen furred- and gray-clawed hands of the first four legs shot forward, raking along the mare's neck while it strove to move its stubby neck beyond the reaches of the female's horn. The unicorn's spiral weapon barely nicked its collar bone. It skipped off, Atrasi's head veering to the side in a rather uncomfortable manner.

Atrasi's mind swirled with unimaginable pain. The talons of a Leoth were said to always leave wounds festering for months on end, needing an experienced healer to treat them.

The lupine and lizard cross heaved her to the left, forcing the mare beneath itself. She loosed an agonized caterwaul as she toppled over, the ungainly animal's form pinning her down.

Atrasi's life seemed to flash before her dark eyes. Blackness crawled at the edge of her vision, and she couldn't draw any breath. The clasping claws of the crazed Leoth dug into her bloody flesh with vehemence, its heavy body slowly cutting off the oxygen she desperately needed.

Atrasi's legs jerked spasmodically, her hooves lashing wildly, crimson life fluids oozing from the dirty lacerations along her sides.

"_So this is how I am to die,"_ Atrasi thought bitterly. _"I am to be eaten by a Leoth! Oh Haeteh... Vex... I'm sorry!"

* * *

_

I'm sorry too! Argh! I'm continuing right away, I swear!

P.S.: Some people get confused with the word 'lupine'. It refers to a wolf, not a rabbit, which is 'lapine'. :x Well, not necessarily people, but my word processor does. xD!

Also, I haven't done the disclaimer for a while: Everything except the characters, Kanth, Leoths, and Garliths (which I created) are all copyright the Firebringer trilogy.

(Hurriedly continues to type, and just posts the chapter to bug people? I have to get off for supper anyway... . Tomorrow the next will be up at the latest!)

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference**: 

Atrasi (Ah-tr-a-see)– Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

Orjae (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

Prince Dellex (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

Vex (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

Haeteh (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

Hophotheus (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Garliths. Scales are a grayish-blue.

Korthaeth (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Garlith; Male. He has emerald scales.

Orphikoss (Or-feh-koss) – The only female Garlith in attendance. She has red scales edged with gold; the edging on her scales is a trait only female Garlith's possess.

Leoth (Le-oh-th): Six-legged wolf/reptile beast. A threat to all.

Kanth (Kah-nth): A high-backed hyena/dog-like creature. Social and territorial, they attack trespassers with little hesitation or trepidation.

Garlith (Gar-lith): A reptilian animal with long talons and feathered wings, able to walk on two or four legs.

* * *

-EDIT---- 

- Added colours to each Garliths. Hoph is grayish-blue, Korth greenish, and Orphikoss, being female, has red scales that are edged with gold.

- Fixed up some confusing stuff.

_**-Saber88-**_


	9. The Mysteries Just Keep Getting Deeper

**--BRAND NEW AND SHINEY, REVISED AND MODIFIED!** Hope you like the update! (Includes all chapters!) :) (Nov. 12/06)--

- Now at the end of all the re-submitted chapters I will outline any revisions to the actual plot I made, so you don't have to re-read everything if you do not want to. ;) -

* * *

Heyoos, next chapter, as promised! 

Replies:

To Seanait: Thankies. xD I know, I'm glad I remembered about this story myself. I actually finally got some more inspiration after that horrific writing block that made me quit so long ago…

* * *

**A Warriors Tale**

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Eight()()()()()()()()()()**

The Mysteries Just Keep Getting Deeper

**

* * *

**The great pressure upon Atrasi's neck was abruptly relieved. Screams and wails of anger pierced the air as surely as the northern wind blasted through autumn. These sounds wracked and hammered on the mare's skull, and she struggled to rise. Dizziness washed over her, eyes still blurred and dark, as if they were enveloped in a hazy liquid. 

A cry of victory rang out, and again she felt something touch her neck. Head swimming, Atrasi feebly attempted to ram her horn into whatever had approached her – perhaps another Leoth? Great. _Two_ of the ugly beasts decided they fancied unicorn in their diet today.

Strong talons wrapped around the mare's horn, and helpless, Atrasi laid flat, breath coming in short and painful gasps, her airway having almost been crushed.

Something murmured in a thick inarticulate voice by her ear, but the mare couldn't make sense of the myriad of words, everything blended together like a long hiss from a snake. A rough hand brushed away some bloody hair strands, as if gently examining the wounds.

Seconds, perhaps minutes, hours, passed seeming like an agonizingly long length of time. It was arduous to breath, but eventually her labored gasps become a steady inhale and exhale. Her vision cleared.

Nothing was in front of the mare, though her nostrils flared at the stench of blood. Behind her a mutilated Leoth corpse was sprawled out across the terra, so utterly crippled one could barely make out what the gore had once resembled.

Atrasi slowly rose on her unsteady legs, wounds burning like a raging wildfire along her withers and belly. She could feel warm liquid dripping down from those lacerations, and knew she should get to a healer before too much blood was lost.

The roan checked the position of the sun, but her mind was too jumbled, attempting to comprehend what had occurred. The Leoth was dead, so what killed it? Observing imprinted patterns in the dirt, she identified that there must have been some kind of struggle, something against the monster, something with three-inch long talons…

"_A large Kanth perhaps?" _Atrasi blinked, _"No, it would have to have been a very large one indeed; that's just silly."_

"_A Garlith perhaps?"_ came the startling realization. One of those 'blood thirsty' beasts had saved her? No, that couldn't be possible.

The unicorn glanced uneasily at the torn carcass. Maybe it was possible…

Her eyes wandered unconsciously to the sky. The sun had not yet reached its zenith, and it proved to Atrasi that she had not been out of the Vale more then an hour.

Haunches shrugging, nearly tripping, the unicorn plodded back to her home, making a bee-line for the Vale. If she could get the Leoth-inflicted wounds attended too, they might heal better then they did on average. After all, Orjae was a skilled healer. She would probably still have scars.

Her mind drew up a blank, she was so surprised and startled she was even alive at all.

Atrasi came to a halt at the edge of the Vale, near the borders of the forest along side of the equine homeland. She gazed down the mild slope, able to see all the small caves dotting the low hills.

"Almost there…" the mare sighed and grimly continued her march.

Suddenly, something – someone – bolted from the trees, skidding to a stop in front of the injured beast, a cocky smile one his face. Idly blocking her path, the peculiar Hophotheus regarded his groomed claws with more than a little intrigue. Formally, then, he bowed, fore-arms crossed over his chest, head bobbing.

"Atrassssi," he smirked, recalling the unicorn's title and drawing out the name in a hiss.

Angrily, the addressed female gritted her teeth and flinched as the Garlith voiced her name. Eyes narrowing, she asked, "Hoph… -erm, Hoffoetheeus, you saved me?" It was simply stated, more of a confirmation then a question. She could tell by that snide, over-confident glimmer in his crimson eyes.

Atrasi met his gaze boldly. If the beast wished to kill her for spying on him, he wouldn't have come to work whatever healing on her that he had done.

Overlooking the horrid name mispronunciation, Hophotheus merely replied as calmly as if the two had been talking about the dinner they had eaten the other day. "You mussst tell no one I sssaved you, unicorn child."

Blinking in surprise, her guess confirmed, Atrasi to walk around the beast, who promptly again, stepped onto her path, barricading the way. Clenching and unclenching her jaw, the mare demanded gruffly, "I'm hurt, I need to get to he healer, and soon." She winced to further the point.

The Garlith nonchalantly sketched circles in the dirt with his claws, "Your word, unicorn."

Atrasi snorted, "Why?"

Hophotheus raised a brow and put forth an idle threat he had absolutely no intention of carrying out, "I will gut whatever remains of your mangled carcass." He showed her a toothy grin, hands flashing their long claws.

Atrasi felt ill; she didn't doubt the creature's ability to carry out what he had said. Not after observing the shredded and dismembered Leoth corpse.

Shuddering, Atrasi nodded slowly "I will say not a word. Now let me through!"

The Garlith let her pass unhindered. After a few steps in the Vale's direction, she cast a quick peek over her shoulder. Hophotheus was still standing near the trees. His shoulders seemed to slump and were shaking a bit, whether from mirth of sadness, Atrasi could not tell.

Feeling her eyes, the Garlith glared boldly back at her and stalked off, back into the woods.

"_How… fortunate for me?" _Atrasi mused grimly.

* * *

Without further encumbrance for after her meeting with Hophotheus, Atrasi began to breathe easier when she saw unicorns grazing in the distance, nearly to Orjae's den. But of course, nothing could ever be so easy for the young mare. Again, something approached her from behind. 

The mare's reflexes were slow, so she didn't bother trying to meet whatever came with offense. Slowly pivoting on the uneven ground, Atrasi's grim amusement was furthered at the sight of, Orphikoss and Hophotheus behind her. They were smiling wryly in that strange, mysterious way that made you hair stand on end. While the female's grin seemed sincere, the other Garlith's seemed a little shaky.

"What do you want?" she snapped to the pair.

"How ungracious you are-" Orphikoss began, and there was a mild hint of anger behind her schooled visage – directed, surprisingly, at Hophotheus but the male interrupted her.

Shrugging, Hophotheus stated bluntly, "We cannot sssend you back wounded, or you would have to lie to your people about my… asssssisssstance… yessss?"

The unicorn didn't readily answer, and the female Garlith bowed awkwardly – reluctantly - to her, "I can heal you; my powers are strong the field of magical aid.'

Atrasi frowned, "You have no supplies with you."

"Who said I needed supplies?"

"No need to be harssshhh to the inexperienced," Hoph chuckled softly.

The female Garlith strode forward pompously, all four appendages in use, and came to a rest just beside Atrasi. She reached out to touch the wounds with a hand, but the mare balked and shied away.

Barely concealing a snarl of impatience, Orphikoss calmly explained, though apparently she didn't like what she was doing, "Stuipd _animal_!" Hoph frowned at the comment, but did not interrupt her again, "I'm trying to help you, for the_ gods' _sake! Now do not move!"

Frozen in place, Atrasi downcast her eyes, not wanting to see what arcane power the creature exercised. Her muscles tensed, ready to leap away at the any sign of pain.

Sarcastically, the equine wondered aloud, trying to remove her mind from the current scene, "Well, where is your third partner in crime?"

Hophotheus came around so he was on the other side of the unicorn, "Korthaeth?"

"Whoever."

Hoph shrugged, seeming unconcerned, "Probably ssstill wandering around or hunting."

When he thought Atrasi wasn't watching he looked over her back a glanced warily at Orph, as if inquiring where he was, as well.

The female's lips twitched, but she ignored him, "Completed. Now turn around."

The mahogany roan looked at her side – no traces of the laceration remained! Not even a scar! She cried out in anguish, so baffled she couldn't take it anymore, "Why are you doing this to me? Why do any of you care?"

Hophotheus hid a pained look, casually walking behind Orphikoss as if using her as a shield to the verbal assault.

Jaw tight, Orph rolled her powerful shoulders, and, as characteristically of a Garlith, she simply said, "Because we can."

Stamping the ground, one side of her neck still unattended, Atrasi ran down the hill away from the pair of confusing beasts. This was all too much for her to take in. Why?

Why, why, why?!

Even though the sun was high, signaling noon to the land below, the unicorn wearily avoided a concerned Haeteh and the now, usually-irritated Vex, trotting slowly into her shared cavern home to sleep and reflect upon what had occurred in such a short space of time.

* * *

Argh! Sorry it's short; I didn't want to leave you all hanging so I had to do something fast! xD 

I have planned what is to happen in the future chapters, but right now I'm not quite sure how to proceed, unless I have some more chapters about the conflict between Vex, Atrasi, and Haeteh, possibly more about the three Garliths. Wait…

Maybe I do have an idea! Ahahahah! (cackles)

Erm, anyway, I'm still open to suggestions! So when/if you review, you can post any ideas that might again spark some thoughts – it's much appreciated!

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference**: 

Atrasi (Ah-tr-a-see)– Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

Orjae (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

Prince Dellex (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

Vex (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

Haeteh (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

Hophotheus (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Garliths. Scales are a grayish-blue.

Korthaeth (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Garlith; Male. He has emerald scales.

Orphikoss (Or-feh-koss) – The only female Garlith in attendance. She has red scales edged with gold; the edging on her scales is a trait only female Garlith's possess.

Leoth(Le-oh-th): Six-legged wolf/reptile beast. A threat to all.

Kanth (Kah-nth): A high-backed hyena/dog-like creature. Social and territorial, they attack trespassers with little hesitation or trepidation.

Garlith (Gar-lith): A reptilian animal with long talons and feathered wings, able to walk on two or four legs.

* * *

-EDIT---- 

- A lot of the conversation revised. You learn a bit more of the personalities of Orph and Hoph.

_**-Saber88-**_


	10. Corporeal Nightmares

**--BRAND NEW AND SHINEY, REVISED AND MODIFIED!** Hope you like the update! (Includes all chapters!) :) (Nov. 12/06)--

- Now at the end of all the re-submitted chapters I will outline any revisions to the actual plot I made, so you don't have to re-read everything if you do not want to. ;) -

* * *

Arrrrrghhhhhhhh!... Why do so many of my comments seem to begin in such a manner? 

Eep! I had to re-read my old chapters, and I'm ashamed with my grammar and spelling. I MustHaveProblemsWithSpacesToo,KeptForgettingThemInPlaces. xD

Ya. No guarantees to when I'll post. X..x I'm not very reliable. I hope to get some chapters up before I loose interest again.

The chapter seemed longer as I was typing it, but I have realized it's kinda short. Sorry. :x I at least tried to not leave it at a cliff hanger. I'm also sort of at a block on what to write next. If you have some suggestions to spark my imagination again, which will easily propel my into my planned plot, they are always accepted. :O Until next time.

* * *

Replies: 

Thanks to any loyal readers who return. xP Yes, Seanait, I'm aware I'm a hypocrite when I tell people not to leave things hanging. xD Just take it like... hmm... uh... uh... Advice? Ya.. My sad attempt at advice that people will stop reading! (Ya... that's it... Erm.) xD Haha... (Nervously looks around)

* * *

**A Warriors tale**

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Nine()()()()()()()()()()**

Corporeal Nightmares and Traitorous Memories

* * *

Atrasi quivered with fatigue in the back of the opaque cavern she resided in. She had conflicting emotions about many things, such as being glad she didn't have to explain anything to anyone, but feeling disappointed no one came to check on her and see what was amiss. 

The roan shifted her bulk, her long legs folded neatly beneath her lithe form. Images of the day's events whirled forebodingly through her skull as she analyzed the mysterious incidents.

Why on earth would the Garliths save her – then even, after that, heal her? Was she some part of their wicked plan? Were they really who – or what – everyone supposed them to be?

Hophotheus totally didn't act like he did all the days since their initial meeting. He seemed cocky at first, than… docile? Around that female Garlith, anyway; and where was the last one, Korthaeth, prowling around?

What disturbed Atrasi the most, though, was no one would ever believe she had met with the creatures, or been attacked by the Leoth. So, how then, would she describe her actions to Haeteh and Vex?

With that and many other thoughts in mind, the unicorn fell into an uneasy, restless sleep.

The mahogany equine noticed the change of the land immediately as she exited the cave. The trees embracing the Vale had shed most of their leaves, and they were all beautifully hued – orange, gold, crimson. All the green seemed to fade from the grass and other frondescence.

Some of the other unicorns were already awake, but they seemed to glance at her strangely and keep their distance. The quiet mare decided not to worry about this – it could just be her over-active imagination.

In that case… were all the events yesterday… imagined? Atrasi swiftly observed her muscled body for any injuries, but could not see any. Not even a scar.

Anxiety rose like cold heartburn in the female's throat. Of course it happened… there was no way she could possibly imagine that it wasn't a hallucination. She could never have _dreamt_ up that terrible pain...

To confirm this, Atrasi galloped somewhat recklessly from the protection of the Vale, scattering birds wildly. They chittered angrily at the unicorn until they resettled, agitated.

Soon the mare had come to the location she recalled distinctly from the other day.

Atrasi nickered aloud in surprise, dismay - and fear. There was no sign of the confrontation. The earth was bare, grasses clean and not stained with the life-fluids of the battling creatures. No carcass, bones – anything! – remained. Not even the footprints that had disturbed the loamy, thick soil.

A wretched groan escaped Atrasi's lips; a nightmare's reality?

Were these Garliths driving her to some mental state close to insanity?

Then she remembered hearing Hoph say: _"No one must know!"_

Why?

That was a question she asked herself far too often, and far more often than that she had no answers.

* * *

Atrasi trudged back towards the Vale, and when she was near the center, a familiar ebony stallion cantered toward her, his façade a grimace of anxiety. 

"Atrasi! Why are you evading me and Vex – hold up!" Haeteh shouted, stopping beside her and observing her masked face, "What has upset you?"

The mare's flanks heaved in a sigh, and she cast her gaze away from that of the male, "I'm not avoiding you, Haeteh. Or Vex. Just… something I thought happened to me… has left no evidence."

The piceous stallion cocked a fictional brow, "Hm?"

"Never mind, please." Atrasi murmured; she lowered her head as she tried to shoulder past the larger equine.

Haeteh whinnied and stamped his hooves on the frozen plane and leapt back in the path of the mare, forcing her eyes to his flaxen orbs, "Atrasi," said the male quietly, in an emotionless voice, "Please tell me what's troubling you."

"Well… I can try." Atrasi warily snapped her opaque eyes around the clearing, as if looking for anyone that might be eavesdropping on their conversation. In a low, hushed tone, the mare described to her companion what she believed had occurred the other day.

When she reached the end of her crazy tale, Haeteh couldn't help but burst out into gusts of laughter, pulling back at such an outrageous story. "Garliths-" he huffed between the near-roaring chuckles, "-save-" another fit of laughter, "-a unicorn? Hah! Ahahah! You're nuts!"

Atrasi rolled her eyes balefully at the male, this time more forcefully shoving past the beast and storming away, heart and mind feuding. How dare he accuse me of such? But the other part replied brokenly, Why did he laugh? No one will believe me if he does not.

Not even Vex. Why had she become so sour now, so suspicious? What had gotten into her shoulder friend?

Haeteh stumbled out of the female's way, his mirth abruptly ceasing into a stunned silence at this rare display of unbridled rage – a rare display of her feelings at all! Was he wrong to see the humor in her seemingly ludicrous telling?

But suddenly Vex came sidling up beside him, more comfortable then ever in his presence, and for the first time he looked at her carefully; really observing the dwindling relationship between the two mares. Was he the reason the two seemed so – angry, so bitter - to each other? Or was he just holding himself at high standards thinking it was because of him?

Vex asked innocently, "What's gotten into her, _dear_ friend?"

Haeteh nearly glared at the indolent female, "Your shoulder friend is quite upset, and I think I have just worsened the situation."

The alabaster unicorn snickered, "Nah. She's just moody."

Suddenly the obsidian stallion felt a contempt that was akin to Atrasi's at such a comment from Vex –and in such a tone!- "Atrasi is you _dear _companion, as well mine! She has been your shoulder friend for so long, and you just shun her like that? If you _really _were her friend, you would be after her right now to try and resolve whatever argument you two have had for sevendays now. A_nd _you would see what is wrong currently –don't give me any of the-" he mimicked the female's voice, "-'she's just moody!' Anyone who knows Atrasi worth a darn would recognize she is suffering from some distress!"

For the second time that afternoon, a unicorn was left baffled in the Vale, while her friend stormed off to his small den.

* * *

Yay:O I'll get a chapter up before Tuesday, at latest. I'll actually try! Cheers to all the readers! 

The chapter seemed longer as I was typing it, but I have realized it's kinda short. Sorry. :x

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference**: 

Atrasi (Ah-tr-a-see)– Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

Orjae (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

Prince Dellex (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

Vex (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

Haeteh (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

Hophotheus (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Garliths. Scales are a grayish-blue.

Korthaeth (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Garlith; Male. He has emerald scales.

Orphikoss (Or-feh-koss) – The only female Garlith in attendance. She has red scales edged with gold; the edging on her scales is a trait only female Garlith's possess.

Leoth(Le-oh-th): Six-legged wolf/reptile beast. A threat to all.

Kanth (Kah-nth): A high-backed hyena/dog-like creature. Social and territorial, they attack trespassers with little hesitation or trepidation.

Garlith (Gar-lith): A reptilian animal with long talons and feathered wings, able to walk on two or four legs.

* * *

-EDIT---- 

- Rephrased conversation.

Happy reading!

_**-Saber88-**_


	11. One Nasty, Reoccurring Phantasm

**--BRAND NEW AND SHINEY, REVISED AND MODIFIED!** Hope you like the update! (Includes all chapters!) :) (Nov. 12/06)--

- Now at the end of all the re-submitted chapters I will outline any revisions to the actual plot I made, so you don't have to re-read everything if you do not want to. ;) -

* * *

Mwaha. Wonder if anyone noticed? Had a chapter number typo in the last chapter, lol. xD 

Replies:

To Seanait: Ya.. sheesh. Poor Atrasi. I feel so mean typing this next chapter. Oh, and yes, it's supposed to be confusing. ;)

Sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to get it posted before supper and before tomorrow.

* * *

**A Warriors Tale**

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Ten()()()()()()()()()()**

One Nasty, Reoccurring Phantasm

* * *

Atrasi was galloping across the plains again, near the same time of day, and the same location she had been attacked by the Leoth – the area mysteriously clear of any traces. The equine female snorted derisively. It must have all been one of her very realistic dreams, she thought, After all, a Garlith wouldn't save her! But she, again, came to the same conclusion. There was no way pain such as what she experienced could have been real, and in no way could her mind have formed such an unbelievable event. 

The unicorn stomped aggressively on the spot she had fallen before, or in her thoughts, as if this could reveal the truth of the situation.

Suddenly, Atrasi heard a feral roar behind her, and like a cough of frore gale, the sound chilled the her in place. The sound was all too familiar to her.

Atrasi turned jerkily, rearing back upon sighting a six-legged Leoth once again leaping at her. Again, like before, her reaction was to fend the beast off, and like before, she relived the pain of the failed maneuver.

Once again, Atrasi was on the ground, and she heard the gruesome screams of death as something attacked the monster. Gore splattered her roan coat, but she was blind to everything but the excruciating agony of the lacerations lacing her body.

Her mind was in a panicking, screaming frenzy of utter despair and confusion. This time, she felt her blood leak from her, life force ebbing, but no help came as did before…

_Why is this happening?_

But then things turned even blacker, and the darkness became something malevolent, forebodingly swirling within her line of sight like hoards of twisting, writhing vipers. Everything flashed, and the dark became light, like lightening piercing an opaque horizon.

A face flashed before her eyes. Reptilian, with crimson ocular, a sly snout, and rows of serrated teeth. Garlith!

And she knew no more.

Atrasi awoke, her legs flailing erratically and her muscles convulsing uncontrollably. The dimming glow of the sun was bright on her eyes. The sky was clear, nothing to obstruct the blinding passage of light.

Finally getting control of herself, the mare remained motionless breathing laboriously as she struggled back to reality.

Atrasi knew it was a dream….

_Wasn't it?_

She would have left herself believing that, if it wasn't for the fact she awoke laying on the small area of land she had remembered being attacked on by the vicious, blood-lusting Leoth.

Atrasi's eyes widened in horror. The land was slicked red with blood, though she could not see the monster's carcass, and there was not a scratch on her.

There was a circle of blood around her, along with strange, gory symbols painted across the grass. The circle and sigils radiated an uncanny crimson glow, noticeable even against the pounding sun. The markings seemed to flow around her prone body as if to stitch a fine nest around the unicorn.

Terrified, she scrambled up, dancing like a mad beast. Atrasi leap wildly over the scarlet-stained terrain, blindly fleeing away from the cursed location.

Atrasi was once again back in possession of her body when she arrived, breathless, at the Vale. Haeteh, who had been keeping his distance from Vex that whole day, bounded quickly over to the frightened mare.

But the stallion stopped suddenly, observing her quivering body and terrorized eyes.

"What…? What happened?" he asked, aghast. He had never seen her in such a state, not even when the Garliths originally attacked.

"It was - is - real! Real!" Atrasi cried, then gibbering nonsense after that. Haeteh's brow furrowed, managing to discover the female spoke over her weird dream.

"What are you talking about-?"

"It's there! Come! See!" Even though Atrasi did not want to go anywhere near that haunted place again, she knew she needed someone to believe her… someone - anyone!

Haeteh followed after the mare, matching her frantic pace. She returned to the place she had awakened.

Atrasi abruptly stopped, though, and Haeteh bumped into her. Atrasi couldn't help but feel her world was falling in around her.

"What is it now?" inquired the male desperately.

All Atrasi could do was stare blankly out onto the perfect section of plain.

"_It's gone!"

* * *

_

Well... re-reading that I've noticed how abrupt it was. . Sorry 'bout that. I wonder if any of you readers can figure out what's happening? Mwahah!

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference**: 

Atrasi (Ah-tr-a-see)– Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

Orjae (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

Prince Dellex (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

Vex (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

Haeteh (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

Hophotheus (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Garliths. Scales are a grayish-blue.

Korthaeth (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Garlith; Male. He has emerald scales.

Orphikoss (Or-feh-koss) – The only female Garlith in attendance. She has red scales edged with gold; the edging on her scales is a trait only female Garlith's possess.

Leoth(Le-oh-th): Six-legged wolf/reptile beast. A threat to all.

Kanth (Kah-nth): A high-backed hyena/dog-like creature. Social and territorial, they attack trespassers with little hesitation or trepidation. Image Link: (Gar-lith): A reptilian animal with long talons and feathered wings, able to walk on two or four legs.

* * *

-EDIT---- 

- Rephrased conversation.

- **The conditions in which Atrasi awoke in changed. I recommend you re-read this part. It is essential later in the plot. (She waked in what may appear to as some sort of 'magical' symbols painted onto the earth with blood.)**

* * *

Cheers, 

Saber88


	12. Beyond Judgment

**--BRAND NEW AND SHINEY, REVISED AND MODIFIED!** Hope you like the update and NEW CHAPTER! (All previous chapters edited!) :) (Nov. 12/06)--

- Now at the end of all the re-submitted chapters I will outline any revisions to the actual plot I made, so you don't have to re-read everything if you do not want to. ;) -

* * *

Voila, mon amies! 

Raise your cups to the forth in salute to the first update since 02-06-06!

(Woot! Nine months; I beat the 'World's Worst Hypocritical Updater' record with amazing ease!)

Here is the next chapter. And guess what? I redid all the old ones, too!

As I've already typed, all previous chapters were modified and updated. If you wish, you can check back and read what was 'edited' at the bottom of each chapter and the prologue.

The most notable changes were the ones I made to the plot: Orphikoss acted differently, there are reasons to be suspicious of the female Garlith and Prince Dellex, the creatures in the first chapter have been changed from pards to Kanths, as I lack knowledge of how the pards act, so I made up my own creature. (Check out my profile for an illustration I made of a Kanth; just follow the URL.)

I am quite amazed, actually. I did this all in about two days! Enjoy. :)

* * *

Replies (long overdue): 

HeadlessHorseman: Thanks to the comment on chapter five; that sort of brought me back here. I couldn't stand my first chapters at all. Actually, the only thing I even like about this story is my characters, sadly. In an attempt to save 'A Warrior's Tale', however, I remade all the chapters and am finally updating (consistently, hopefully). Thanks very much for that well-presented critique!

Lady Sandrielle fa Toren: Thank you on your comment on the Prologue. I'm quite flattered! I hope now that I updated it it's even better. D

Seanait: Yes, I agree about that being odd. I fixed it, so it actually has a meaning later on… dun dun DUN.

* * *

**A Warriors Tale**

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Eleven()()()()()()()()()()**

Beyond Judgment

* * *

"What's gone?" Haeteh asked carefully with growing confusion. 

"I woke here and there was this-" Atrasi's strangled voice was cut off as she choked. She could not continue to describe the horrific scene that had awaited her, and her febrile eyes just widened wildly at the memory.

"Atrasi-"

"Alma curse it! What's _happening_ to me? I woke up _on the plains!"_

Haeteh looked at her weirdly, "No, you didn't."

"Excuse me?" Atrasi growled sharply, eyes flashing ominously.

The piceous stallion looked away from his frantic companion, "Atrasi – I saw you leave the Vale. You had the weirdest look in your eyes-"

Haeteh's voice trailed off at sight of the utter blankness that had suddenly consumed the mare's dark eyes. Taking an involuntary step backwards, he snorted uneasily. "By the goddess, what is _wrong?"_

"I-" Atrasi began haltingly. _But explanation is pointless! _She cried mentally, _No one would believe something so outrageous – Alma's hooves, I don't think _I_ even do!_

Haeteh listened intently, "Yes…?"

"It's nothing." Atrasi murmured, looking away shamefully. It was too much to bear; this unseen weight of misery and doubt of oneself just now emerging into the ken of her consciousness.

Haeteh snorted louder this time, shaking his head at this subtle insult. "Do you take me as an addle-headed dunce, my friend? Do not disgrace me with such foolish words."

"Would you do something for me?"

Curiously, the stallion replied, "Yes, anything."

"Then, please, have the respect not to pry further into this… situation." Atrasi said callously, walking away from the midnight male.

Haeteh's eyes widened in surprise, "Atrasi-"

"Let us not dwell further on it," the mare said suddenly, her eyes sharp as she turned her neck back to observe Haeteh, like some inferior, "Where is Vex?"

The former plainsdweeler blinked in puzzlement as this abrupt change of the stream of their conversation, silently vowing he would figure out what had tormented his friend so. "Vex-?"

"Yes," Atrasi continued, "Let's head back to the Vale." She began walking, still with that strange air of someone who was too terrified or too deeply in shock to do anything but act in an unnerving, calm manner.

Haeteh did not want to mention what had caused the brief separation with the roan's shoulder friend. He was wary of once again broaching the subject of both mares' strange behavior. "We didn't agree on something, that's all."

"Interesting."

Haeteh flinched at this emotionless reply. It was as if Atrasi didn't hear a single word he had hesitantly said. Didn't she or Vex care anymore?

The rest of the journey back to the Vale was enveloped in an uncomfortable silence. Bidding farewell, Atrasi ducked into her cavern home, leaving Haeteh in a terrible state of anxiety. It was not only for her, but for Vex and himself.

Why did everything that had started so well suddenly become so terrible?

Was Vex's attitude mere envious obsession? Was Atrasi also expressing this in a different way?

Funny; things had escalated to this stage soon after the arrival of their _favourite _friends, the Garliths.

Mere coincidence?

Haeteh hardly thought so.

He would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Atrasi awoke the next morning. She had slept the remainder of the previous day and well past dawn. To her mystified disorientation, she recalled little of yesterday. All she remembered was the vague subject of her discussion with Haeteh and… 

That nightmare. _If it was one._

Atrasi shook her head violently. Everything seemed natural now. No stars were there to glare at her like hundreds of malicious eyes; no reptilian visages were in her face and taunting her with its wicked parody of a grin.

Everything seemed…

Normal?

The roan stretched her weary muscles. _I feel like I haven't slept in days, _she noted, bemused.

Stepping out into the late morning light, Atrasi studied the foreboding gray sheet of clouds that dulled the sun's rays. It reminded her vaguely of how her mind felt about yesterday's events. The trees were bare and dull, unsaturated like her memories. How this drab scenic view reflected her inner self so marvelously!

Winter, indeed, was on its way. Actually, she wouldn't be too surprised if it started snowing that very moment.

_Perhaps I'll speak with Orjae; he seems to know a lot about cloud-reading, _Atrasi mused.

The mare gazed across the browning Vale field, and with some trepidation, she spotted Haeteh and the obstreperous Vex once again grazing together.

_That argument of hers couldn't have been too drastic. It was probably just some senseless drama for attention._

Atrasi nearly gasped at such a heartless thought. When had she started to think of Vex in the manner of some long-distant unicorn, with her name calling to mind images of some typical stereotype?

Though for some reason, it still hurt her to see the two together again, as if nothing bad had happened. As if they had no problems to deal with.

_Or maybe_ I'm _the problem… _A fear-stirring voice whispered in the back of her mind. She thrust that thought away promptly.

She still couldn't figure out exactly what had caused Vex to act so peculiar to her. What kind of shoulder friend shuns your presence, anyway? Her actions went beyond typical jealousy. Besides, she had never shown any obvious, outward interest in the plainsdweller at all or demonstrated any feelings toward him, so why this venom from Vex?

Actually, she didn't seem to feel much of anything right now.

Still scrutinizing the pair, she watched them speak idly for a time. Suddenly, though, the white female bounded off. It appeared as if someone had summoned her away by calling her name. Or maybe she was storming elsewhere, as was usually for the fiery equine.

Smiling somewhat grimly at her 'good fortune', Atrasi plodded the short way down the declivity to the ebony stallion. He seemed genuinely happy to see her, but a shadow of wariness flickered in the depths of his strange eyes. He did not bring up yesterday's topic of discussion…

What was it they had spoken so awkwardly about? Atrisi wondered. She remembered it, but it was difficult to bring that memory forward, much like trying to get a small pebble out of a crevice with a dull hoof.

"Good morning, Atrasi."

Startled, Atrasi responded with a similar salutation. "And good morning to you as well, Haeteh. It's probably closer to noon, now, though," she said ruefully, "I was wondering if you wanted to…"

She hurriedly thought of an excuse to get the black stallion alone.

"…come running on the plains for a bit. They look awfully neat with the frost still on the long grass. It sparkles brilliantly!" This was said hesitantly, and Haeteh appeared even more daunted still.

Cocking his head in silent question, the male shrugged his haunches and nodded none-the-less in the affirmative. "Sure."

Without looking over his shoulder in the direction Vex had disappeared in, he galloped to the edge of the expansive Vale with the roan mare. He and Atrasi ran near the small copse of trees she had been spying through on the Gorliths that distant-seeming day. Of course, she made no mention of this.

Both unicorns relished in the feel of the crisp, chilly air ruffling through their long manes as they ran strongly, untiringly. The sun inched toward the zenith, still bright through the gauzy overcast of clouds. It thinned out their shadows and began to turn the frost into dew.

The two of them stopped to regard the frosty grass stalks across the plains until the sun completely melted the ice coating. Both unicorns stood in silent companionship, seeming to bond somewhat now that they both shared such a beautifully radiant sight.

But still that doubt lurked in the handsome male's dark eyes.

In the silence, the mare began to untangle her complicated emotions for both Haeteh and Vex, dissecting and discarding or savoring each one.

Did she really love the mysterious plainsdweller? A part of her agreed, but the rest of her said no. She _had _often found her eyes enthralled with some of the other young males of the Vale as they pranced around that autumn.

Did she really still consider Vex a friend, even after the ill treatment she had recently endured? Yes. But was it because of that feeling of quilt, as if _she _was the one at fault for the scar in their relationship? Perhaps.

_Everything I know now has found some way of conflicting with what I used to believe,_ Atrasi thought with weary resignation. Yes. She really should seek the wise healer's counsel. Orjae always had advice for any and all situations. His talents extended beyond weather prescience and herb lore.

Haeteh and Atrasi were both contemplating turning back to the Vale when a shadow darker than the clouds drifted listlessly above them.

In the sky, blotting out the sun was the silhouette of a Garlith. He – or she – appeared so small being so high in the air, almost indistinguishable. Maybe not even what it appeared to be.

Laughing uneasily, Haeteh voiced the mare's thoughts, "Well, it appears they can sustain flight after all!" There was obvious apprehension in his tone.

"Yes… though it doesn't look like he's having an easy time at it," Atrasi replied.

Haeteh nailed a pleading look at his friend, "I'm going to head back to the Vale... fast. I hate those _things_."

_You have every reason to, _Atrasi added mentally. _As do I._

Haeteh began to gallop away. Lurching after him, Atrasi called his name, and he skidded to a halt. The male glanced back, "what?"

"You know… I don't even think that is a Garlith."

Looking up again, they both could see clearly that it was some sort of carrion bird, now able to distinguish it since it as it looped lower toward the plains. It spiraled down easily, riding a thermal downward to join a flock of other similar birds not so far away.

"Flesh-eating birds on the plains so close to the Vale? That does not bode well. This cannot be good… an unlucky sign-" Haeteh started.

"Wait," the mare interrupted, "it's not circling us. Its heading somewhere over there…"

The great avian swooped several meters away where it mingled with a larger congregation of its kind. All of the vulture-like creatures were diving at something, taunting whatever had caught their deadly interest. After that, they would rocket back up again, out of reach of the mangled, flailing form on the earth.

Atrasi cantered a ways in that direction, saying over her shoulder, "come Haeteh, let us see what they threaten that is so close to our formally peaceful home!"

The two unicorn warriors burst through the ranks of the carrion creatures, and feathers scattered erratically as the birds hastily took higher into the air. They screeched with indignation but restrained from dive bombing again.

What they had been attempting to feast upon appeared to be a mass of feather's and scales. It groaned and swiped at a dangerously close avian. The beaten creature was to weak and injured to raise itself.

Haeteh and Atrasi could only see its back, and from that point the pair noticed distinct and deep horn depressions in the creatures back. Piercings from a spiral horn.

A unicorn horn. Or perhaps dozens, based on the severity of the wounds.

"A Garlith!" Atrasi breathed.

Attacked by unicorns!

The serpentine creature, who bared the greenish-emerald resemblance of the Garlith dubbed Korthaeth, hissed its delirious distress.

Haeteh nodded solemnly, not sharing Atrasi's thoughts, "I think we'd better go, we can pretend we saw nothing-"

Remembering how Hophotheus had rescued her from the Leoth, Atrasi disagreed and at the same time as Haeteh spoke, she said, "I think we'd better help."

Haeteh stared blankly at her, "Why? We owe them nothing."

Muttering under her breath, the roan said something along the lines of, "Maybe you don't." and Haeteh gazed sidelong at her curiously.

Instead of moving to assist, though, the mare turned to the ebony stallion, "Keep the birds away from him, I'll be right back," and then she was galloping off.

"Wait!" Haeteh wailed, and then groaned. "Alma's _horn_, I _hate_ these beasts!"

Korthaeth shuddered, his damaged form convulsing in bloody agony.

"Yes. I despise these _Garliths_," he spat. But Haeteh did, nonetheless, keep the carrion birds at bay.

* * *

Wooo. I tried to make it long and cool. :) I have most of the plot figured out; I've revised a lot of what I had previously planned to do. Wish me luck! 

(And review if you still have interest in this story! xD)

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference**: 

**Atrasi** (Ah-tr-a-see)– Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

**Orjae** (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

**Prince Dellex** (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

**Vex** (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

**Haeteh** (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

**Hophotheus** (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Garliths. Scales are a grayish-blue.

**Korthaeth** (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Garlith; Male. He has emerald scales.

**Orphikoss** (Or-feh-koss) – The only female Garlith in attendance. She has red scales edged with gold; the edging on her scales is a trait only female Garlith's possess.

**Leoth**(Le-oh-th): Six-legged wolf/reptile beast. A threat to all.

**Kanth** (Kah-nth): A high-backed hyena/dog-like creature. Social and territorial, they attack trespassers with little hesitation or trepidation. Image Link: (Gar-lith): A reptilian animal with long talons and feathered wings, able to walk on two or four legs.

* * *

Happy reading, 

**_Saber88_**


	13. Prevaricate

Ze next chapter!

Do not forget I redid all the old ones two. :)

**Replies**:

Seanait: I must admit, that was a rather prompt reaction, reviewing so fast after the story was revised. :P Ya, I had to re-read it all myself, so I just redid all the old chapters and gave 'em new names. I'm going to try and get more content in from now on.

* * *

**A Warriors Tale**

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Twelve()()()()()()()()()()**

Prevaricate

* * *

A reddish streak burst through the foliage of the Garliths' hiding place. Red and grayish-blued, two of the creatures turned furious feral crimson eyes onto the mare. 

Reacting more violently than the male, Hophotheus, Orphikoss leapt toward her, large jaws wide and teeth glimmering.

Atrasi shied back with a terrified whinny, "No-!"

There was a flurry of feathers, and when the air cleared, the young mare saw both of the Garliths' toothy maws inches from her face.

"What is the meaning of this dissssturbance?" hissed the female in her furious, sibilant voice. Hophotheus said nothing.

With a gulp and a nervous twitch, Atrasi backed away, "Korthee-"

"Korthaeth," growled Hophotheus.

"-Korhaeth… he's injured!"

Orphikoss laughed, "What is this scheme of yours, occultist? Surely you would not expect someone of my intelligence to believe such a blatant lie."

Atrasi grimaced in distaste at the female's passionate wrath. The unicorn glanced pleadingly at Hophotheus, "I do not want to find myself any longer in your debt, Garliths."

She pointedly stared at the pair of them, hoping they recalled the event a while previous in which Hophotheus had saved her life under mysterious circumstances, and Orphikoss had reluctantly and very unhappily agreed to heal the disturbed mare. No doubt there was a deeper plot running through this.

"Where isss he?" demanded Hophotheus with a glare at Orphikoss he didn't intend for the female to see. The Garlith noticed it however, and gave a dangerous growl in response, the two locking eyes briefly, and the male surrendering first, looking back at Atrasi.

Haltingly, Atrasi explained how Haeteh and herself had come upon the wounded Garlith.

"Unicorn peircingsss?" Hophotheus cried, an aggrieved expression on his countenance, "Sssurely not-"

Orphikoss didn't look even slightly stricken. Actually, she maintained the semblance of unholy anger. She had an uncanny resemblance to a squirrel who has just found her acorn thieved. "Get _out_, wretched _ssshhh-t-t-t-thhaasss sssaaat-tsss_."

Her voice drifted into a series of mysterious clicks and hisses that Atrasi could not possibly fathom. Based on Hophotheus horrified expression, however, she could probably guess fairly accurately they were a wide variety of colourful curses.

Hophotheus replied in his strange tongue back to the female, who rounded on him viciously. The male shrank back while Orphikoss spead her wings, her scaley hackles coming up like a those on a spitting cat.

_Hist. Hist._

Atrasi was aghast. Even though Prince Dellex often exercised more than average control within the Vale, she rarely saw such displays of enforcing dominance. It was surprising to see such an intelligent animal shrinking back in a subordinate manner.

As if reminded he had an audience, Hophotheus snapped his jaws close to Orphikoss' nose, eyes daring a challenge. He knew that Orphikoss would not charge him with an onlooker. She would not ruin her superior image.

Hophotheus did leave quickly, though. Passing out through the bushes near Atrasi, his powerful legs pumped and he ran faster than she could on her best days with apparent ease. When he gained enough momentum, his winged appendages spread and his hind limbs propelled him into the air.

Atrasi observed his in awe. If a bird was amazing to watch, this was phenomenal.

She was not long distracted, rather unfortunately based on her company. Orphikoss made another infuriated sound that a unicorn could never even imagine conjuring. With a wary fear tightening like a snake around her heart, Atrasi galloped off as fast as her four limbs would carry her.

Knowing now she had the knowledge of the speed and power of the Garliths, the mare felt a deep uneasiness stirring in her breast. She wouldn't underestimate them again.

Ignorance had been bliss.

* * *

Atrasi was nearly back where Haeteh had been keeping the carrion birds at bay. Sweat glistened on her withers, and her crimson mane and tail were whipping back as her hooves thundered across the plains. 

But when she first saw a pinkish haze, like a thin layer of fog, beginning to surround her, she thought her eyes were deceiving her. She struggled to focus her suddenly heavy eyes, stumbling to a joint-jarring halt. Weakness flooded through her limbs, and the mare collapsed to her knees, legs folding under her.

Atrasi's head felt like thorny tumbleweed had been stuffed inside it; her thoughts were tangled and disorganized. Suddenly vivid images began forming before her eyes. They were similar to the ones she had experienced during her dreams.

A new world materialized around her. With a lack of control, Atrasi was galloping through the vale. It was empty and lifeless, trees barren as in winter, but no snow littered the ground. Nothing was green; the earth was a scorched, brown mess.

_Mild confusion._

She called out, but her voice did not sound. She wanted to look in one of the caves, but her hooves would not obey her.

_A tinge of fear._

A jolt wracked her body. Something flew above her, casting its shadow across the dead Vale.

_Horror._

A Garlith of titanic proportions hovered over the Vale, its wings and arms encircling it like a snake coiled around its eggs, or the angry, boilng black clouds surrounding mountaintops. Atrasi was a mere ant in the view of this terrifying creature. It hissed, its breath cold and violent as the northern winds. It nearly blew the mare to the dead ground.

_A feeling of wakefulness, urgency, something tugging at her heart, prodding her mind. Calling her back…_

The earth shook. The Garlith reared its ugly head, massive jaws lunging toward her; crimson eyes alight with glittering maliciousness. Before she could be hopelessly engulfed, however, and equally large unicorn suddenly stood over her protectively. He was black as night, defiantly confronting the Garlith, as powerful as the unstoppable setting of midnight.

_Haeteh,_ Atrasi thought, awed, _he will save me._

The monstrous unicorn looked down at her without judegment, only gentleness in his eyes, despite the fact he was defending her. His obsidian horn was entangled in his yellow mane. It was not Haeteh. A golden streak ran from his forehead to the tip of his nose like some tribal marking.

_You should not be here,_ his voice rang in her mind, deep and reassuring, _I will send you back to safety. You will learn n__ever succumb to the darkness of such false visions. They could very well be the end of you._

Atrasi's eyes snapped open. She stared across a flat plain, the starless sky above her and (thankfully) green grass beneath her.

Of course, before the absurdity of the whole situation struck her, two equine noses nudged her, one black with a starlight streak, another golden brown. "How do you fair, young one?" came the voice she recognized from her… dream?

Atrasi struggled upright once again. She seemed to do that too much as of late. "Who are you?" she asked, more awed than afraid. Two plainsdwellers stood before her, and a few lost in darkness lingered patiently at the corner of her vision. They were large unicorns with proud jaws and magnificent, spiralling horns.

The male from her dreams, opaque as the darkness around them, voiced a deep chuckle. "You may know me as Nightsinger. My mate is to be called Goldendawn. And what shall we call you, sweetling?"

Atrasi felt their warm, parental love, and her heart ached for absence of her dame and sire; they had never made her feel so treasured as these two. These two were very kind-hearted; she could see it in their eyes. Perhaps special, as well. Maybe goddess-blessed.

"My name is-"

"Hush! No, sweetling. No one can know your real name. Even ours are ours alone."

With a detached sense of bewilderment and light-headedness, Atrasi asked, "Why?" She felt as ignorant as a young filly.

"It could potentially danger you or those who are in possession of it," answered the beautiful mare, taking a step forward to be seen more clearly in the darkness. "Find a name for yourself until this danger passes." She sounded weary, like a queen who had sacrificed everything for her people.

"I still don't understand," Atrasi replied.

"Shall I choose?"

The roan mare blinked, thoughts still heavy and foggy, "Choose? I - Wh - Yes."

"You may be called…" Goldendawn paused, looking the mare over, "_Fireheart_."

"Fireheart," Atrasi murmured, rolling the name across her tongue, tasting it. "But I still don't understand."

"We will talk later. Now we must remove ourselves from this area, sweetling," came Nightsong's low reply. "Let us fly!"

With dreamlike deliberation, Atrasi galloped after these strange creatures. Reality seemed distant, and she felt as if she could propel herself into the air and fly as easily as Hoph had.

Other unicorns gathered around her like some sort of weird escort, all in a tightly packed in strict formation. The sun began soon began to ease across the eastern horizon, cascading its rays across the long-stretching plains. Soon the earth turned into gently heaving hills. Topping a new rise, Atrasi peered below her, mystified.

There was a large cave at a within a cliff. They were near the sea, the sun reflecting sharply off its undulating waves. Atrasi was too distracted to feel tired as the unicorns picked their way expertly, but carefully, down the rocky slope to the beach.

The stallion with the gold crest came up close to her again, his body shedding welcome heat in the face of the cold ocean breeze. "Rest here, sweetling. You are still not well." His soft, dark eyes held fatherly concern.

She followed the male into the sheltered cove. She had soon fallen into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Sweet. I finally got writing again. I have the rest of the plot figured out, too. 

I know that was strange, but trust me, the next chapter explains all!

Enjoy,

_Saber88_

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference**: 

**Atrasi** (Ah-tr-a-see)– Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

**Goldendawn**: A kind-hearted, gold coloured plainsdweller mare.

**Orjae** (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

**Prince Dellex** (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

**Vex** (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

**Haeteh** (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

**Hophotheus** (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Garliths. Scales are a grayish-blue.

**Korthaeth** (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Garlith; Male. He has emerald scales.

**Nightsinger**: A beautiful blue-black plainsdweller stallion with a golden crest.

**Orphikoss** (Or-feh-koss) – The only female Garlith in attendance. She has red scales edged with gold; the edging on her scales is a trait only female Garlith's possess.

**Leoth**(Le-oh-th): Six-legged wolf/reptile beast. A threat to all.

**Kanth** (Kah-nth): A high-backed hyena/dog-like creature. Social and territorial, they attack trespassers with little hesitation or trepidation. (Gar-lith): A reptilian animal with long talons and feathered wings, able to walk on two or four legs.

* * *

**_Saber88_**


	14. Tenderness

Prompt. That's a miracle!

I'm trying to extend the length again.

**Replies:**

**Seanait: **Thanks, as always, loyal reviewer. I know, I love the name 'Fireheart' too. It conveniently matches Atrasi's colourings. And here's more… the most promt update in my history.

**

* * *

**

**A Warriors Tale**

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Thirteen()()()()()()()()()()**

Tenderness

* * *

Standing on the beach, Atrasi allowed the refreshing ocean wind to buffet her, soothing her sore muscles. The scent of washed up sea creatures and brine was heavy in the air, giving it a heady quality. Gulls wailed above; the white and gray bodies diving occasionally to snatch up a shellfish. 

"How do you fair, Fireheart?" Nightsinger murmured, moving to stand beside her, his hooves sinking into the clean, unmarred sand.

Atrasi glanced at him, eyes smiling sadly, her fiery mane blowing across her visage. "I don't know what has happened, Nightsinger, but I am thankful for your kindness." The large unicorn's coat was a deep blue-black, where one could only notice the bluish tint if the sun shone on his body at the right angle. He had appeared magnificent and elegant last night while she had been under the effects of her 'dream'. He seemed more real now, but that welcoming benevolence was still there. It was immensely relieving, finally, to see this non-judgmental clemency. It seemed to gratefully wash away all the recent horrors Atrasi had experienced.

Nightsinger also gazed out across the waves. In the distance a fountain of water shot into the air, and Atrasi nickered with delight. "What's that?" she asked, "It is very beautiful."

"Yes, the song makers of the sea are amazing creatures," the dark stallion replied. "They are known as whales, sweetling."

"I see…" Atrasi watched expectantly for another spewing fountain, but none came.

"Fireheart, I must tell you what is happening." Nightsinger's voice held a hint of urgency that grabbed Atrasi's attention. Other unicorns were nearby, some sparing, others grazing listlessly. With melancholy, the roan recalled the Vale, feeling the first insistent tugs at her heart and mind to listen to the stallion. "What would you like to know first?"

Atrasi closed her eyes, so overwhelmed by the relief that someone was finally offering to answers the questions that had been haunting her since even before the arrival of the Garliths. "There is so much I do not know," she whispered, "but the most important first, I suppose. What happened to me?"

Nightsinger was patiently silent as he listened to the mare, empathetically understanding her pain and confusion. Without rushing her, he said, "when we came to find you, you were in the thrall of the DreamHunters." He saw the puzzlement in her eyes. "They are the creatures that, I believe, you are calling Garliths."

"Goddess' tears," murmured Atrasi. "Why are they called DreamHunters?"

"Once they manage to maneuver themselves fully into your dreams – hence the name of DreamHunters – they have the power to inflict harm on you within this realm through those dreams." Nightsinger met her eyes steadily, "Or even kill you, if its suits them."

"So they figured out how to… get into my dreams?" She thought it sounded stupid, like a fairytale, and couldn't believe this was happening in reality.

"Yes. I do not fully understand how they do it. From the looks of you, I would guess that they have been working at you quite long time, Fireheart," this was more of a statement than a question as his compassionate and (unnervingly) wise eyes observed her. The other unicorn didn't know how he _knew_, but what he continued to say was far too valuable to interrupt.

"You have control over your dreams as well, but the way to fighting the DreamHunters is to understand how your mind works, and to recognize you are in the thrall of the DreamHunters, not just experiencing a vivid nightmare." His lips twitched, "Learn to see when you are being Hunted, and merely command your dream from there. Banish them from that plane."

Atrasi breathed in deeply, releasing a wavering sigh, "Can they… attack… me from anywhere? Here?"

Nightsinger must have seen the resignation in her eyes, for he nudged her reassuringly, "They can, but it is like a virus. Once your body has defeated it, it will never succumb to it again." His stance was determined, words truthful, and Atrasi could not doubt him anymore than she could doubt what was happening to her now. "What else would you like to know?"

"Why are we here? Is there something we –I-can do?" the mare was swift to respond.

The plainsdweller chuckled, "Yes, sweetling." He watched as she seemed to melt as if his response had been the remedy to her most insistent worries.

"How?" she breathed.

"Those of us who are here," the male turned to gaze across the sea shore, and up to where the cliffs arced. Atrasi also turned to look at the unicorns in the area, "will help you, for they are also victims of the DreamHunters." Nightsinger called over one of the stallions. He was bulky with powerful legs, and surprisingly, actually larger than the black male. "Brawnblade, good morning! Do you have a report?"

The russet unicorn nodded his head in greeting to the mare and than turned back to the obvious leader of this rebellion. "No, Nightsinger. But the DreamHunter we attacked yesterday was discovered," his face hardened, "and saved."

Atrasi choked, "Y-you attacked that monster?" She did not want to have to admit, embarrassingly, how she was almost killed by the abomination she had tried to save.

"Brawnblade, this is Fireheart of the Vale," Nightsinger introduced calmly, thankfully not berating or interrogating the mare. "Fireheart, I present Brawnblade of the Hallow Hills."

Atrasi remembered herself at the last moment, bowing her head to the brown stallion to try and cover up her flustered features. But her head then shot up in surprise. "The Hallow Hills? The Hunters are there, too?"

The big unicorn met her eyes sadly, "'Fraid so, Fireheart. Because of the destruction that befell us, I tell you now, truthfully, we know how to defeat these DreamHunters. As long as the abomination our patrol almost killed has not told his companions of our rebellious group." He smiled slightly, trying not to let bitter irony in his words.

"I am very sorry, Brawnblade." Atrasi told him honestly. She had had no idea others here had suffered as her-or maybe even more so. "To think we had not known all this conspiring under our foolish noses!" The mare stomped her hoof angrily into the soft sand of the beach. "How could Prince Dellex not have known with the regular messages coming from the Hallow Hills?"

Atrasi saw the two stallions share a look. It was a look that filled her with apprehension. "What is it?" she asked quietly. She hoped she would be told, and that Nightsinger, who had been so seemingly trustworthy, would not disappoint her by keeping this a 'secret'.

"I know this will cause you pain, Atrasi, but I must tell you something of great seriousness." Nightsinger's eyes were filled with sadness; he did not like the thought of adding to Atrasi's emotional burden. "Your prince is in league with the DreamHunters."

"No!" the mare almost shouted in denial. Hadn't Prince Dellux done so much for the Vale and its residents? He showed them how to survive through the toughest winters, and had led them when his father died. He had saved Haeteh, and had shown the proper concern when the Garlith's came into the Vale….

As if following her line of thought, Brawnblade shook his head sorrowfully, "He accepted dangerous monsters into the homeland of his people. That should have been a good enough hint of his deceit."

Atrasi wilted under the evidence of the prince's treachery. "I can't believe it. I always thought-"

"You always thought the best of unicorns," Nightsinger said firmly, nudging her, "many will fault you for that, but we need more trust in this world. You will eventually come to understand not all are worthy of such unconditional trust."

"Do you think so?" Atrasi inquired softly.

"Of course." Nightsinger's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Take me, for example!" The midnight black stallion pranced into the sea water, splashing its cold wetness onto both of the two younger unicorns.

Atrasi accepted the cold splash with a brave laugh. Along with Brawnblade, the three climbed the rocky slope to find greener grazing.

* * *

Accompanied by Nightsinger and Brawnblade, Atrasi stood near one of the cliff edges, watching the water swirl around the sharp, black rocks below, spilling in small alcoves and foaming. The sun was making its ritual decent on the western horizon, painting the sky with its classic hues. 

They were soon joined by the flaxen-coloured female, Goldendawn. She nuzzled her mate, and Nightsinger relaxed into her embrace – or rather, as close to one as a unicorn can get. He turned back to Brawnblade and Atrasi, "Well, sweetlings, night is near. Tomorrow, planning will have to go underway, unfortunately." He looked pointedly at the roan, "And Fireheart, dream well," he told her seriously.

The mare nodded, watching the two retreat to the cove dwelling for the misplaced unicorns. The brown male surprised her by asking, "What's the Vale like, Fireheart?"

Atrasi gave a forlorn sigh, watching the sun for the brief moment in which its flare died, gone behind the horizon. The motion very much resembled her thoughts on the Vale. "Oh, it's beautiful enough," Atrasi said to him, her chest constricting. _I won't lie, but I don't have to say all._ "The trees are greener than any you'd ever find on the plains, and evergreens stay healthy during the winter, a sight for sore eyes." She smiled slightly. She did not explain her thoughts about the residents in the Vale.

"But you don't like it?" Brawnblade asked haltingly, as if he were trespassing on Leoth territory.

"What do you mean?" wondered the mare curiously.

"In the cadence of your speech I recognize a note of a tune similar to mine," he replied quietly, "My memories are nothing more than that; things have changed, and I find myself not as forgiving as most. I will never return to the Hallow Hills."

Atrasi's felt her heart sigh at those words, "I understand completely." _He put it so beautifully you would almost think the thoughts behind the words themselves were of a similar quality._

The sky dimmed, and the residue of the sun was just a distant haze now. The brown unicorn turned to her, and Atrasi studied him more closely. He wasn't as handsome as Haeteh, for sure, but she felt herself attracted by the humble thoughtfulness and patient tolerance that she felt dwelling in his heart. It made him as sturdy and reliable as an old guardian tree serving as a faithful landmark.

"Goodnight, Fireheart," he whispered, following the path that Nightsinger and his mate had gone down not too much earlier, "and may your namesake guide you."

* * *

Morning dawned swiftly, and though Atrasi had slept well, she felt as if she had just closed her eyes to only open them moments later to the shine of daylight. 

"To attention!" cried the deep voice she had come to know so well. Atrasi's ears perked forward with interest. Other unicorns passed her by, out of the sheltering cover into the warm morning. Following them, Atrasi admired the sky. Clouds heavy with the burden of rain scudded above, the sun's radiance still managing to filter through, regardless.

Nightsinger stood on a flat shard of rock that was peeking out of the sand, his hooves sturdy on it as if it was the foundation of a royal throne. Goldendawn was beside him. The mare realized for the first time how different they were in appearance, one dark like the night, the other as bright as day. Together, they seemed complete, as if they balanced life itself between them. _They are so lucky_, Atrasi couldn't help but think with the slightest tweak of jealousy.

As she joined the assembled equines, some greeted her, among them large Brawnblade. He sidled up beside her with a comforting smile. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Why, don't you recall? Nightsinger is going to spread the valuable knowledge on how, exactly, we intend to defeat the DreamHunters."

"Really," Atrasi replied, "then let us tarry no longer than necessary!" a fierce glimmer alighted in her eyes, and even sturdy Brawnblade felt slightly worried at the determination in those deceptively dainty orbs.

* * *

Hey, I just realized something! 

My story summary sucks.

I will update it sometime.

Yah, honest. How does: _Only when a stranger comes to the Vale do things start to change. Reality becomes nothing more than deceit, and special mare comes very close to loosing everything she ever knew – and still may._ sound?

Luck,

_Saber88

* * *

_

**Character/Creature Reference**:

**Atrasi** (Ah-tr-a-see) Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

**Brawnblade**: A heavyset, large brown stallion, thoughtful of heart and sturdy of stature, formally of the Hallow Hills.

**Goldendawn**: A kind-hearted, gold coloured plainsdweller mare.

**Orjae** (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

**Prince Dellex** (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

**Vex** (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

**Haeteh** (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

**Hophotheus** (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Garliths. Scales are a grayish-blue.

**Korthaeth** (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Garlith; Male. He has emerald scales.

**Nightsinger**: A beautiful blue-black plainsdweller stallion with a golden crest.

**Orphikoss** (Or-feh-koss) – The only female Garlith in attendance. She has red scales edged with gold; the edging on her scales is a trait only female Garlith's possess.

**Leoth**(Le-oh-th): Six-legged wolf/reptile beast. A threat to all.

**Kanth** (Kah-nth): A high-backed hyena/dog-like creature. Social and territorial, they attack trespassers with little hesitation or trepidation. (Gar-lith): A reptilian animal with long talons and feathered wings, able to walk on two or four legs.

* * *

**_Saber88_**


	15. Spectral Delusions

Finishing it… slowly… gradually… hopefully soon. :P

Ze end is nigh! Here we'll see what's going on in the Vale… things aren't looking to hot, either.

Also, I'm doing a lot of exams every day next week. So. Yeah, there will be a delay. I'll be busy studying until then, so this will be the last chapter for the next twelve or so days.

**Replies**:

**Seanait**: Hehe, thanks. Once again our opinions are quite similar. Nightsigner is my favourite, to be honest. Quite the honest fatherly figure, not to mention his beautiful colourings. ;P I know, my last post was quick, huh? I'm amazed myself. Especially with this one following so close behind! (I should use this as a buffer so my next one isn't a longer wait.)

* * *

**A Warriors Tale**

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Fourteen()()()()()()()()()()**

Spectral Delusions

* * *

Vex loped gracefully across the field. Her hooves were light in the dream, and all was serene. The winds blew gently, cotton clouds gliding through the sky, and the scents of sweet greenery drifting around her. The afternoon sun was warm on her back, causing her colourless mane to glitter. 

But of course, dreams birthed as of late in the Vale did not usually stay so beautifully sweet. The mare's vision was no different then those experienced by others at that dark hour…

Things changed slowly. The earth warped, blackening, the grass writhing and dieing. The sky blackened with smoke and daunting thunderheads, towering high into the heavens. Trees drooped and shed their leaves like mournful tears. Repulsive maggots and even less unpleasant creatures erupted from the ground, consuming the debris before beginning on the living tree. Its screams, soundless, seemed to hum through the very infertile soil of the earth.

Vex felt herself weakening. A shadow detached itself from the sky, and the silhouetted form of a Garlith drifted downward. It back-winged, coming to an easy land before her. The deformed insects smothering the landscape recoiled from it, leaving an untouched, dead circle around the abomination.

Its crimson eyes focused on the white unicorn, the gaze powerful enough to ruin a soul.

"Do you know me?" it hissed.

"Orphikoss," the mare replied, still deep within the thrall of her dream. Her strength was waning, as was her control of the vision.

"Yesss, you are sssmart, unicorn. I bring grave tidingsss."

"You bring darkness and lies."

"But I do not, unicorn." The Garlith's lips twisted into a gruesome sneer. "I tell you newsss of your friend who hasss been gone ssso very long."

"I have no friend!" Vex cried bitterly, "She abandoned me long ago." Her words were false, her heart tried to tell her, but this tangible creature before her held sway of her thoughts so terribly easily.

"Atrasssi, the roan. Ssshe leadsss an attack on the Vale."

"Why should I believe _you?_" Vex growled, but she found herself already convinced of the creature's truthfulness.

"Becaussse I am here and ssshe isss not. I have kept you company, unicorn, when ssshe left you. I want to help you - but firssst, you mussst help yourssself," her voice was so very compelling and persuasive. Vex did not want to listen, but she felt herself hanging upon the Garlith's every word.

"What do you want me to do?" the mare found her mouth asking for her. Things around her seemed to lighten, as if a sign that her choosing to heed the words of this creature was the right thing to do.

"Ssspeak to your prince. Prince Dellex. Tell him of Atrasssi's treachery, tell him to be prepared on the third night of the moon." With that cryptic message now spoken, the Garlith began to take to the air now again.

"Do you underssstand, unicorn?"

"Yes". There was a blast of light, and she was suddenly awake in her cave. As if sleepwalking, her body moving against her will, Vex left the cave and moved into the night. Her colouring seemed stained by evil; her radiant, pure white marred by shirting tendrils of shadow that disappeared in a brief moment.

* * *

Orjae found himself dreaming in a similar, desolate place as Vex had – and most of the unicorns in the Vale were also lost to such delusions. But unlike the others, Orjae was wise enough-strong enough-to resist the persuasion of the monsters. 

The female Garlith's claws scarred the earth, and she hissed her fury at his utter refusssal. "You ssshall lisssten, pathetic healer of the Vale, a healer who could not sssave his own _king!"_

The dusty-ash coloured stallion grimaced at this accusation, but he had come to terms with his failure and knew it had not been his fault. He would not surrender himself to this beast. "I will not waste my time gracing such foolish words with a proper answer!" he said in reply.

"Ssso you choossse death, than, mindlessss animal?"

"I would choose death any day over you, Orphikoss. I'd rather _die_ than look upon your _disgusting face," _the healer smirked as the Garlith became even more enraged at his insult.

"Do you know the smell of burning flesh, mortal?" she screamed.

"Why, yes I do. Especially after that insult I sent at you!" He laughed in her face. "Be gone from my dreams," he said more seriously, "You hold no sway here. You'll only loose more _face._" He laughed loudly again, the deep-throated sound drifting across the Vale. With his will, Orjae caused the land to become green, leaves sprouting on renewing trees. Blossoms took to the air, scenting it sweetly. Millions of beautiful birds swooped from the sky, consuming the maggots that littered the ground.

"You better leave now, Garlith. The birds might mistake you for their prey."

With a final howl of fury, the creature popped with a flash of light. Gone.

* * *

Haeteh, perhaps, would have found himself lost in a very realistic dream had he not been wide awake from the sound of hooves clicking on stone, and the brief spark that it elected. Shaking sleepiness and the disturbing images that had accompanied it from his mind, the dark-hued stallion moved out of his cave, staring after the white form that, like a ghost, moved smoothly toward the Prince's residence. 

"Vex?" the male murmured to himself in puzzlement. He glanced both ways. No other was there. He quickly moved to follow her. Quietly.

When the white mare disappeared into Prince Dellex's dwelling, Haeteh wavered at its entrance. He snorted softly with indecision. He wanted to know what was going on, but it was probably none of his concern. He didn't want to eavesdrop on his friends. Unfortunately, something in the back of his mind warned him to pay heed to this. Soundlessly, the male moved into the darkness of the cave, just close enough that his ears could perk forward and catch the hushed words issuing between the two inside.

He had an excuse prepared, should be he caught, Haeteh remembered. He needed to get a rescue party for Atrasi. Ever since the day she had sought help for the Garlith, she had never come back. He had feared – and still did - that they had attacked her or taken her hostage for some deviant plot.

_I'll worry about that later_, he thought, thinking that the situation at hand was more important. He listened keenly as he heard the roan's name.

"Atrasi is leading a rebellion against the Vale," Vex's soft voice echoed back to the stallion, "she has surely betrayed us all!"

"Do not fear, youngling," the prince's equally soft, and less distressed tones drifted back to Haeteh. "I know how we can detour them with the help of our new friends."

"New friends?" Vex replied distantly.

"Yes, yes, youngling. Do not worry. Thank you for relaying that message for me. Atrasi will be stopped."

Haeteh felt his head burning as he listened to what sounded like traitorous words. _Did Atrasi really intend this supposed 'betrayal'? No – no! She would not have. Atrasi was always more pure of heart than Vex. She saved a monster, only to be consumed by another one!_

But to be honest, even Haeteh was beginning to doubt. But that didn't mean he should listen and believe what Vex was saying. There was no way she could know something like that, anyway. Under normal circumstances… A meeting in darkness only forewarned something was amiss.

While he was stupidly lost in his thoughts, Vex returned to the entrance, stumbling into the male that was as dark as night itself. "Wh-what?"

Haeteh glanced around fearfully, snorting, "Vex? I didn't see you there," he lied.

The white mare nodded dreamily and left the cave. Haeteh peered out of the dwelling to see her going straight back to her home. The former plainsdweller turned around. He nickered with surprise when he found the prince's nose inches from his own. "Prince," Haeteh murmured as respectively as he could after what he had just heard.

"Is there a reason you are here, plainsdweller?" the Prince's voice was uncharacteristically cold. He took another step. The first rays of dawn were creeping over the eastern horizon, and they illuminated the unicorn's leader with fiery, bloody light. It was a most disconcerting, frightening image that Haeteh had had the chance to observe in a very long time.

"Well?" the prince asked, his dark eyes glinting like rubies.

"Well – I – well-" Haeteh's plan had backfired – there was no way he could use his backup excuse now after he had just heard what the prince and Vex were talking about. He felt panic stirring in the back of his mind, his limps going weak as he realized the enormity of what was unfolding.

"So you are in league with the roan," the Prince stated icily with much accusation.

"No! Well, no – yes!" _Calm yourself! _Haeteh thought, berating himself, "Prince Dellex, I was coming to see you about leading a patrol to find Atrasi." Dellex looked at him in surprise; the surprise of someone who was certain of another's quilt. But than Haeteh stupidly added: "to save her."

"Do not speak the traitor's name in my presence! You were spying on me, weren't you, plainsdweller? You _are_ her champion. You bring disgrace to the Vale!" The Prince was screaming now. Curious, zoned out unicorns peered from their dwellings in confusion, still in dream-like states.

"No!" Haeteh shouted in denial, rearing back out of the cave. The dawn's radiance glittered off of his black form, "No, that's a lie-I would never disgrace my own home!"

But the other unicorns weren't listening to the stallion. The bystanders retreated, leaving Haeteh alone with the Prince. They disappeared without a trace, gone once again to slumber in the eerily silent dwellings. Dellex glowered at him, "You have no home, stallion, just as you have no audience to attest to your quilt."

"Goddess, what have you done to them-"

Prince Dellex laughed coldly, the sound frore and as piercing as a sharply pointed icicle. "Look with your eyes, plainsdweller," he sneered, "Get out of here. There is nothing you can do. Things have advanced beyond anything you can possibly do to halt them!" He laughed again, as spark of madness igniting in his black eyes, "And not even a rebellion can stop me! They believe themselves a secret, but they have no idea of my knowledge."

Haeteh began backing up nervously, snuffling, "If I am to be ousted from the Vale, at least tell me that there is a good reason for this." He was trying to get information. He didn't plan to stay in this place that was so suddenly being consumed by insanity, anyway.

"My motives are ones I would prefer not to share them with someone clever enough to avoid his own nightmares-" he paused at Haeteh's confused expression, and he smiled wickedly, "Oh! The _smart little_ plainsdweller doesn't even know _that_ much! How sad for him," he said, pouting.

"Care to fill me in?" growled Haeteh.

The Prince thought for a moment, his face impassive. Haeteh realized for the first time how ridiculous this all seemed, and with all this talk of dreams, was having a difficult time discerning his own reality from delusions. The Prince had never been like this until recently. It was as if something was controlling him with some inner force. He was like a possessed beast, inhabited by a demon chained to the confinements of a mortal body. But that was absurd!

"Uh," the Prince muttered, still thinking, almost a look of pain from futile resistance crossing his visage for but a split moment. It was swiftly overwhelmed by that crazed grin, however, "No!" he told him flippantly, "Good bye, dear plainsdweller."

Prince Dellex took another pace forward, and Haeteh moved backward. The sun cast a shadow across the cave, drowning out the prince. _How ironic,_ the unicorn thought, _he's being consumed by darkness from within and out._

Suddenly, the silhouette of the prince seemed to sprout wings. Feathered wings. But without warning, a howl ripped through the air, charging it like lightening. Behind the Prince stood a Garlith. With its powerful hind appendages, the beast launched itself into the air, landing in front of Dellex to confront Haeteh. The Garlith had been behind Dellex the whole time.

But the black unicorn was already gone. With a wild whinny, the equine spun away and fled, adrenalin roaring through his veins. His mahogany mane whipped across his back like violent claps, and his hooves tore up the ground underneath him. He could feel pursuit in his bones.

Prince Dellex stood behind the Garlith. The beast turned toward him, her malicious grin clearly showing her elongated incisors, "Well, my _prince,_ shall I got after him?"

"No, don't bother," the unicorn replied. "He won't be coming back."

"Don't be foolish," the creature hissed with false pleasantry. She turned fully toward him, extending her serpentine neck so their faces were a hairsbreadth apart. "I would never stoop so low as to take an order from a _unicorn._"

The Garlith snapped her perpetually grinning jaws aggressively, and hot gore spurted across the grass…

* * *

Haeteh risked a glance behind him. He did not know what gruesome fate the prince had met, somehow keeping the Garlith distracted long enough for him to get to the edge of the Vale unscathed. Personally, he really didn't care if the traitorous unicorn died of not. But now, however, he could see the abomination gliding towards him at an unbelievable speed. He tried to will his legs to pump faster, but they were already reaching their limit. 

The dark-hued unicorn was just passing a copse of trees when another Garlith erupted from the foliage. With a terrified scream and rolling eyes, Haeteh struggled to change his course, scrambling off in another direction. His hooves left deep skid-trenches in the earth as the ninety-degree spin.

But Hophotheus did not attack him as he had anticipated. The male flew straight and true as an arrow to his intended target: Orphikoss. Surely, had Haeteh been in his true prey, his carcass would already be torn open on the ground. As it was, the unicorn felt the wind of his passing almost enough to topple him over in his unbalanced state.

The two Garlith's connected in the air, talons and teeth finding places to scar like two eagles locked in a death-fall. They broke apart but a few metres from the ground, bloody, both of their wings beating the air as the strove to gain the height advantage over their foe.

"I did not promissse myssself to thisss!" Hophotheus roared to the female.

"You did not have to, _sssesssth-th-th-ss!_" Orphikoss replied, reverting back to her own tongue. She began swirling upward on a thermal, almost far enough that her voice was nearly inaudible to Haeteh. The unicorn had stopped on the highest rise before the border of the Vale, watching, enthralled by this plot he could not possibly fathom.

Hophotheus' returning sibilant words were lost in the winds, but Orphikoss' shot-back cry was obvious enough, "Go then, coward! Slave! I will not even expend energy to lift a claw against something so _worthless!_ You'll have to find a way other than death to escape your pathetic sense of conscience."

_This is either a very elaborate way to disguise their true plot, or I think things have shown themselves as a lot deeper than I had originally expected. _Haeteh thought with wonder, turning to keep on running.

When the male had disappeared from view, Orphikoss turned her fiery eyes back to where she had last seen the dark unicorn. He was far away now, still running to the outskirts of the Vale. A dark speck on a golden plain.

Rose-hued mist began rising from the ground at a wave of the Garlith's hand at Haeteh's location. She saw the unicorn slow to a trance-like state, lost in the induced vision. "Run, run, pretty unicorn," she murmured, "For there are pleasant dreams awaiting you…"

* * *

Haha. Orjae's dream was fun to write. That Garlith got _burned._ (Cough-excuse the pun-cough). 

Cheers,

_Saber88

* * *

_

**Character/Creature Reference**:

**Atrasi** (Ah-tr-a-see) Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

**Brawnblade**: A heavyset, large brown stallion, thoughtful of heart and sturdy of stature, formally of the Hallow Hills.

**Goldendawn**: A kind-hearted, gold coloured plainsdweller mare.

**Orjae** (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

**Prince Dellex** (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

**Vex** (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

**Haeteh** (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

**Hophotheus** (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Garliths. Scales are a grayish-blue.

**Korthaeth** (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Garlith; Male. He has emerald scales.

**Nightsinger**: A beautiful blue-black plainsdweller stallion with a golden crest.

**Orphikoss** (Or-feh-koss) – The only female Garlith in attendance. She has red scales edged with gold; the edging on her scales is a trait only female Garlith's possess.

**Leoth **(Le-oh-th): Six-legged wolf/reptile beast. A threat to all.

**Kanth** (Kah-nth): A high-backed hyena/dog-like creature. Social and territorial, they attack trespassers with little hesitation or trepidation. (Gar-lith): A reptilian animal with long talons and feathered wings, able to walk on two or four legs.

* * *

**_Saber88_**


	16. And So It Begins

Sorry! O.o Uhh… My computer crashed, and I lost practically all my story files, so I was very… uninspired for a long time. Among other things, its summer and I've been doing end of the year school projects and finals, and preparing to go on a trip. I intend to try and finish this before I leave though… No promises. ):

* * *

**Replies**: 

**Seanait**: Haha, thanks! More has finally come:D

**The Blackest Unicorn**Thank you! Your review got me inspired. :P I've been so busy since my computer crashed, and I've had finals and end of the year projects to complete, and I'm getting ready for holidays soon, and… yes, things are really hectic.

* * *

**A Warriors Tale**

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Fifteen()()()()()()()()()()**

And So It Begins

* * *

The descending of night, three days from the new moon, was dramatic. The sun disappeared with a brilliant spark, as if it sucked all light away with it on its journey. Stars opened their eyes to glare down at the plains below, cold and judging, twinkling with mystery. 

A long line of unicorns approached the Vale in the dead of night, guided alone by the soft luminance of the crescent moon hanging remotely in the sky. The line split; a familiar golden mare began leading half the warriors around to attack the Vale from behind. Meanwhile, the others, led by a stallion that would have been lost in the darkness but for the brilliance of his flaxen mane, marched forward. There was grim determination steeling their hooves with each deliberate step towards destiny.

Atrasi stood behind and to the right of Nightsinger, with Brawnblade close to her shoulder. She felt energized with the heady emotion of power; so many stood with them against the dark menace that had long been threatening their precious way of life. But it was to be no more.

"And so it begins," came Nightsinger's soft voice, gentle in spite of what was soon to come. His quiet words carried to all, and they lined up like a staunch wall to face the once beautiful Vale. Their movements were practiced and their formation exact. The unicorns of the rebellion had prepared long and well.

However, Atrasi couldn't help but think: _would it be enough?_ She had observed the power of the Garliths first hand as no one else she knew of had. What if Nightsinger and Goldendawn had underestimated the strengths of those alien beasts? The ebony stallion had told her that only the female would possess magic, but did they ever consider their physical traits and hunting prowess?

_No. I can't let doubt take seed in my mind. This is a mental battle we will soon face,_ Atrasi mused angrily. She hardened her resolve and pawed at the ground restlessly.

Quiet murmuring suddenly began, some voices raised in fear, while others sounded out with the confidence of what they believed would soon be triumph. Atrasi turned her attention back outward, straining to see what the others were looking at.

Clouds, angry and storm-purple, raged toward them. Within them were frantically galloping horses formed of burgundy cloud, nightmarish in all aspects. They were lost in a swirling mist of a nightmare haze birthed of the Garlith sorceries. The frothing storm rolled and crashed across the plain toward the secure line of unicorns, like great ocean waves breaking and eating away at a sandy beach with unnatural, evil intent.

The unicorns, however unsteady, did not flinch. What assaulted them was merely in their mind, and could only hurt them if their resolve waned.

Nightsinger had once described the nightmares as a virus; once defeated, one's body could readily defeat it again. All one needed was the will.

Like great, cavernous jaws, the seething mist engulfed the herd, and blanketed them in soundless black. All was lost to a deathly quietness.

Atrasi shivered, suddenly seeing the brilliant and terrifying images begin to form before her eyes. The dead world once again surrounded her, twisting, turning, and then stopping with a jerk so sudden it was as if Atrasi had been moving very fast, before being whipped into place and halted unexpectedly. Sickened, Atrasi stared across the desolate field of blackened grass and looked upon the crumbling skeletons of elderly trees.

For some reason, Atrasi couldn't make the ground stop moving. It caused her to become dizzy, and she stumbled forward, stomach heaving into her throat. Her hooves crunched on something hard and gooey. She looked down with horror; hard, broken insect carapaces littered the ground amidst the oozing guts of what she had stepped on. All around her was the wiggling of worms and bugs. The mare trembled, just then feeling the gentle caress of spiders crawling up her legs, larger than any she had ever seen.

With her fear arising and horror building, the female nearly lost hold on her will and the tiniest bit of control she still had. _Goddess, give me strength._ Atrasi closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She willed all that was dead and ugly to disappear and to be replaced with lush greenery and timid animals.

When she opened her dark orbs to the scenery a second time, the grotesque insects no longer stormed toward her over the ground as if to hungrily feast upon her. Unfortunately, a potentially worse threat was situated before her, her claws scaring trenches across the earth that still remained brittle and dead.

"Back for more, Atrasssi?" hissed the voice of the Garlith tenderly.

Atrasi's nose wrinkled with revulsion and she took a swift pace back. "Get away from me, you disgusting _worm_!"

"Oh, you poor, pretty unicorn," taunted Orphikoss with a pouting expression on her serpentine visage. "Don't you realizsse _I'm inssside you?"_

"I realize I can make you go away with but a meager thought, DreamHunter," Atrasi retorted challengingly. Her words held more confidence than she felt, and perhaps the Garlith perceived that. The abomination moved to use that doubt to her advantage.

"Can you, dearie?" Orphikoss hissed and grinned, and then laughed outright. "You have no power against me. You couldn't banish me before until that _handsome_ rebel rescued you. What makes you so sure you can now?"

"If I will it, you are gone," Atrasi replied stubbornly, though her words trembled.

Slowly, Orphikoss leaned nearer, her reeking breath spilling from her fanged jaws and wafting unpleasantly into Atrasi's lungs. She sneered and whispered sibilantly, "did you know, dearie, that Nightsinger is under my command to bring you here and kill you?" she tilted back her long neck and chuckled at the mare's horrified eyes.

"Who would expect gentle ol' Nightsinger, hm? Yet, who better to possess than one who is perfectly suited for leading my only challengers to their blissful and ignorant deaths?"

"No." Atrasi whispered, her eyes locked at the ground. Her control slipped. The ground began erupting once again, arachnids and maggots crawling forth to overwhelm the mare.

"No? Do you deny the reality that surrounds you, pretty unicorn?" Orphikoss howled with laughter, and it echoed around, deepening as if it had been belched from a volcano. Horrible and earth shattering, the sound threw Atrasi to her knees.

"No!" she cried in desperate denial, gazing up at the Garlith that was growing giant before her. The unicorn's voice was tiny and frail as a blade of grass against a cyclone.

"No? _No?! Hahaha!_"

"That's right," murmured Atrasi, her terror becoming replaced with a surge of welcome rage, "You call this reality, worm," the mare screamed, knowing she was already lost, "but this is just a figment of you puny mind! You dream only because you will never possess the power required to destroy the world. You. Will. _Never. _Overcome. Life." Her words were as sharp as the shards of rocks littering the sea waters, and they pierced the Garlith's laughter, emphasized with the strength born of righteous rebellion.

And abruptly as it had come, it was over. Atrasi's words screamed into the calm, dark night before she could stop them in surprise.

_I defeated the DreamHunter – I defeated her just when I thought it was _I _who had lost!_

Atrasi looked around her, new hope finally blossoming in her breast. Nightsinger was already free, as was Brawnblade and few others standing near her. However, one quarter of the rebels were still scattered like leaves on the ground, burgundy mist tugging at the skulls like some sickening, bulbous living thing.

However, Atrasi noticed some did not have the mist upon them, and that they lay on the ground, unmoving, cold, and lifeless.

"Welcome back, Fireheart," Brawnblade and Nightsinger both said, turning to her.

But Atrasi had no time for pleasantries, "What of the others? Can't we help them?"

Nightsinger wouldn't look at her, "If they cannot defeat the dreams now, they stand no chance when the true fight has begun. They must overcome it once themselves, as you have, with no assistance."

Even though Nightsinger did not speak with any emotion, Atrasi could feel his pain at his choice. In addition, she knew with all her heart that Orphikoss had lied about Nightsinger. She had known it as soon as the worm said it, and she had been given confidence in catching the DreamHunter in her lie.

They waited in silence as some of the other unicorns revived themselves, and while others succumbed to the horror of their nightmares.

Nevertheless, such peace would not hold true.

"Look," Brawnblade said quickly, stepping forward and motioning with his snout, "someone's coming…" He blinked, eyes narrowed as he strained to see through the night. "Actually," he corrected himself, glancing anxiously at Nightsinger, "Many are coming."

Nightsinger nickered, whirling around to do a quick count of those standing, "Rouse yourselves, warriors, and fill in the holes of the formation! We are not done yet."

The unicorns were forced to step ahead of the few of their companions who were still locked in their nightmare struggle. Soon, a tidy line had been formed, and the strangers were close enough to barely make out their shape.

"But who are they?" Atrasi asked Brawnblade, who stood to her left. She looked past the russet unicorn to glance at Nightsinger as well.

"I… I think they are the unicorns of the Vale." Brawnblade replied haltingly, disturbed. He threw back his head and shook himself as if to be rid of his apprehension.

For a stunned moment, Atrasi couldn't quite take in what the heavy-set male had just spoken. Surely no unicorns from her home had been persuaded to march against them without a good, honest reason.

And there was certainly no good, honest reason.

_You've got to be kidding me,_ Atrasi thought.

"It is one thing to fight a battle within yourself," the roan mare told the others shakily, glancing with desperation at Nightsinger. Her voice became pleading, "but it's another entirely to combat friends who have grown heartless by the influence of the Garliths."

Nightsinger's voice was strained, as if, somewhere, there was a sob that had long been held sternly in check. "But there is no choice, Fireheart. I'm sorry... so, _so_ sorry." His words were covered with shame, and a single tear traced a line down his broad cheek.

For one wild moment, Atrasi felt like turning and running; running away from Nightsinger, who was so pained by his own choices that were destined to bring agony upon others; away from Brawnblade, who could supply nothing in means of comfort but a grim façade, and from her former friends who marched toward the unicorn line with the intention of killing them all...

* * *

I'm writing the next chapter to put up for tomorrow, or the next day. Don't hurt me, please! I will update!! 

Sincerely (panicked),

_Saber88 _

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference**: 

**Atrasi** (Ah-tr-a-see) Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

**Brawnblade**: A heavyset, large brown stallion, thoughtful of heart and sturdy of stature, formally of the Hallow Hills.

**Goldendawn**: A kind-hearted, gold coloured plainsdweller mare.

**Orjae** (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

**Prince Dellex** (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

**Vex** (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

**Haeteh** (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

**Hophotheus** (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Garliths. Scales are a grayish-blue.

**Korthaeth** (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Garlith; Male. He has emerald scales.

**Nightsinger**: A beautiful blue-black plainsdweller stallion with a golden crest.

**Orphikoss** (Or-feh-koss) – The only female Garlith in attendance. She has red scales edged with gold; the edging on her scales is a trait only female Garlith's possess.

**Leoth **(Le-oh-th): Six-legged wolf/reptile beast. A threat to all.

**Kanth** (Kah-nth): A high-backed hyena/dog-like creature. Social and territorial, they attack trespassers with little hesitation or trepidation.

**Garlith** (Gar-lith): A reptilian animal with long talons and feathered wings, able to walk on two or four legs.

* * *

**_Saber88 _**


	17. Mindless Minions

Sigh… that last chapter sure seemed a lot longer when I was typing it! Anyway, here's chapter sixteen!

* * *

**Replies**: 

**Name**: None

* * *

**A Warriors Tale**

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Sixteen()()()()()()()()()()**

Mindless Minions

* * *

It was the third night of the new moon, and the unicorns within the Vale moved as if in a trance. The nightmares that had assailed them came unexpectedly and held them in sway – it would seem that only a lonely ashen and chocolate coloured unicorn still maintained his own mentality. 

The beautiful Vale was now a ravine of horrors. The unicorns who believed in their nightmares unknowingly fed their powers to Orphikoss through their fear. Moreover, in doing so, the DreamHunter's will blanketed the Vale and left it to deteriorate. Leaves rotted and fell from their branches to descend upon the scorched ground with brittle caution. Trees sagged, no longer able to fight the darkness that the land harboured. Likewise, grass wilted and plants died.

Tension hummed through the air. Although too a keen ear, that hum was the quiet scream of the earth that had been seeded with malice.

Orjae, the Healer of the Vale, possessed such a keen harmony with the land around him. It caused him to feel his control on his sanity slip as he shared earth's heavy burden of agony.

Awakened from the nightmare he had overcome, the stallion struggled to his hooves within his small dwelling. His broad chest heaved and sweat slicked his withers. Orjae snorted softly. He swiftly recognized in the Vale that was ill. However, a resolution to those conflicts was not see easy to come by.

Without having to take a single step from his home, the Healer already knew that no one other than himself was still thinking for him or herself. It was eerily quiet, and evaporating water formed low-hovering fog. It was stirred by the stallion's movements as he left the low-ceilinged dwelling.

Anxiously, Orjae nostrils flared. He scented the air, but all was still but for the quiet _swish_ that came from the swirl of fog at his knees. There was not a single sound. There were no rustling from the foliage, or the soft calls of a nightingale, of the plaintive chirp of crickets. There was nothing.

And that silence was the loudest scream.

Orjae's grey and russet coat prickled with apprehension of the _wrongness_ of the situation. He shook himself, his muscles tensed. Without waiting any longer, he abandoned caution and bolted to the nearest inhabited cave.

His hooves clicked on stone as he skidded to a stop, peering warily into the cave. "Joran? Clemant?" He called tentatively. There was no response.

Panic began to constrict the muscles in his chest, and Orjae's big heart thundered as he ran to the next cave, and then the next. Likewise, he received no responses from the unicorns who resided there. He even ducked into the fourth cave, and to his horror, it, too, was abandoned.

Orjae spun around to launch himself back out. Without warning, the Healer rapidly became aware of the presence of many unicorns and – something - around him. With unnaturally effective timing, the scarce few clouds that blotted out the sliver of the moon moved on, and a sickly luminance was shed upon the figures surrounding him.

They were the unicorns of the Vale. They stared at him unseeingly. Orjae shifted uncomfortably, dancing back on the stone. Mustering his determination, the Healer steadied himself and stomped a pitch-black hoof on the ground, hard. The single sound reverberated and was consumed by the mist, like the shivering of distant bells.

_They are like ghosts,_ Orjae observed, seeing how tendrils of mist – reddish mist – clung to them.

"What's wrong with you?" Orjae abruptly shouted at them. He made a mock-charge, thundering forward and barely halting inches from the nose of a unicorn he recognized. He tried to lock gazes with him, but the other stallion just started as if looking at something in an altogether different world.

"Get a grip!" Orjae growled, jumping back to charge at another. "Telleena? You remember me, don't you?" The Healer stopped in front of a lovely young tan mare, "I treated your sickness when you were just a filly."

There was no response.

Orjae walked back, and then in a futile effort, he launched himself at another unicorn, wildly; a grey male. "Tanack? How's that ankle doing? Joran! You! I treated your foal, remember? You're lucky he's still alive! And Lagat-"

Panic welled up within Orjae's heart as dove at unresponsive unicorn after unresponsive unicorn. They had formed a circle around him, entrapping the Healer with the darkness of the small cave at his back.

Bitter anger and sorrow threatened to overwhelm him. All of them - the entire Vale - mindless zombies… _But wait – there's a flicker of hope._ Haeteh and Atrasi were not there, and neither were Vex and the black prince. Surely, Dellex would come to save them…

Harsh, howling laughter erupted into the dead silence, filling it as no other sound possibly could.

Orjae shuddered at the terrible mirth, and he backed once again toward the safety of the dwelling behind him. Something was out there, and he had a dreadful feeling he knew _exactly_ what I was.

"Well, well, well…" came the voice the Healer had been anticipating. "We meet again, Orjae. However, thisss time I have a feeling thingsss will not progressss ssso well for you, you poor thing."

Orphikoss shoved her way past her mindless minions to the forefront. She threw the unicorn blocking her way to the side with arrogant disregard. Her cracked lips writhed back into a snarl that belied the amusement of her words. She held her long claws up to the moonlight, examining them with terrifying intent. The pale rays glinted off the talons as if they were finely honed razors of metallic properties.

"Did you not once imply that your fantassstical birdsss would missstake me for their prey, sssince I… looked ssso sssimilar to the _maggotsss_ ssslithering on the ground?"

Orjae said nothing, his head lowed and the spiral twist of his horn bared with similar dangerous intents as those possessed by the Garliths.

Orphikoss' voice became soft and sultry in a falsely regretful manner. "Well, love, now your friendsss…" The pouting tone made bitterness burn through Orjae, "are missstaking you for their enemy."

Orjae's eyes widened, and his head jerked up. His dark orbs searched those of his former companions around him. They were as dear to him as family. Surely the Garlith lied.

The abomination smiled darkly, clicking her claws. "And guessss what? I'm not even going to grace you with a brutal and painful death – I'll let them to it for me."

Orphikoss began laughing, her voice like thunder in the quietness. The Vale unicorns shuffled mindlessly forward as if puppets. Orjae jerked back in panic. "No!" he screamed, "goddess preserve us – Joran, Tanack – please no! Please – Lagat, rouse yourselves! Don't fall prey to this…"

"I guessss," Orphikoss drawled, "Your only choice now is to kill them if _you_ want to live."

Orjae felt the first shooting pains as spiral daggers ripped into his flesh, yet he did not struggle. "N-no… th-ey…" he cried in pain, and his last words were as quiet as a whisper of a breeze, "…c-can be… s..saved..".

The stallion collapsed to the bloody earth with the names of those he had healed on his lips. The unicorns clubbed him with sharp hooves and then, in unison, finally backed away.

Orphikoss slithered across the clearing to Orjae, huddling close to him and wrapping them both in a disgusting embrace of feathered wings. Blood dribbled from Orjae's swollen lips, and another breath could not be taken because of his shattered ribs.

The Garlith's crimson gaze looked steadily into Orjae's own, and she whispered in his ear so only he could hear, "No, they can't. _They are lossst."_

* * *

Atrasi gazed on across the ranks of unicorns that had approached him. They moved in perfect synchronization, as if they all shared a single thought. The roan mare shivered as low fog shifted around her legs like a living thing. 

The female raised her gaze from the ground, which was blackening. Steeling her resolve, she tried to meet the eyes of the unicorn directly across from her. Meters away the line stopped. There were more Vale unicorns than rebels after Goldendawn had taken the other force to execute an assault from behind.

Suddenly, Atrasi inhaled sharply with surprise. _Fate has a cruel sense of humour,_ she thought dully as she noted the individuals across from her…

…Haeteh and Vex. Side by side. Oblivious to all around them.

Atrasi let out a shuddering breath, unexpectedly weak in the knees. The mare sagged against Brawnblade, and he turned his chocolate head to her in alarm.

"What is it?" he inquired in an insistent murmur.

Atrasi choked. She closed her eyes and breathed steadily in an attempt to calm her wild, unleashed heart.

"…friends?" Brawnblade timidly guessed.

Atrasi nodded, "Aye, friends. Such… close friends." She looked at him, pain and resentment welling up inside of her chest. "They all want to _kill us._ Haeteh and Vex aren't even acknowledging me."

Brawnblade stood strong and supportive by her side, but his reply was equally unsteady and insecure, "Fireheart… I don't think they_ can_."

"What do you mean?" Atrasi began to ask, but her words died as she started at them. The bulky stallion was right; the unicorns opposing them didn't even twitch, or blink. They just stared at a distant point beyond them.

Nightsinger suddenly took command. Grimly, he approached the Vale dwellers, proud, golden-streaked head held high, "and who is your-"

The stallion was interrupted by blinding shock of lightning. Two blades of pure energy blazed down from the heavens, one striking the black stallion with a force no creature of nature could hope to stand against. Burnt debris and rock went flying through the energized air.

The rebels screamed, rearing back in terror and dismay, the ugly scent of ozone spilling into their nostrils. Atrasi wrenched herself back, momentarily blinded. With useless eyes, she tried to retreat, but the pounding of hooves heralded the charge of the Vale unicorns that were still locked in a trance.

_Garlith sorcery, _Atrasi thought numbly, _how could anyone defeat such a power?_

Without warning, there was another flash, and it threw heat onto the sweat-slicked bodies all the combating unicorns. It was as if a flash fire had just consumed them eagerly.

_We are lost! _Atrasi couldn't stand firm against despair now. She was barely resisting the urge to break down and weep for the fatherly of Nightsinger who had just been ruthlessly slaughtered.

Agony lanced through her haunches as a pointed horn sliced through her flesh. Atrasi whinnied in distress and whirled around, feinting against the wild, uncontrolled lashes of her enemy. In another flash of unholy lightning, she saw the impassive eyes of her enemy – Haeteh.

Where everything else had failed, and only blind rage and adrenaline had aided Atrasi to respond to the attack, Haeteh's close proximity as her enemy threw her off balance. How could she ever hurt, never mind _kill_, the unicorn who was one of her dearest friends? She might as well surrender now, for she would never be able to live with herself is she killed someone who was under the control of Orphikoss' magic, regardless of the circumstance.

And just when Haeteh's horn plunged toward the shivering mare's heart, Brawnblade bashed into the black stallion, his huge, powerful frame sending the ebony male sailing. Haeteh fell in a sprawled heap. He made no other protest besides the heavy _whoosh _of air being squeezed from his lungs.

Though he looked as if he should be quite injured – or even dead – Haeteh still rose back to his hooves. He slowly turned and faced the pair of astounded unicorns with deliberation that was disturbing.

Suddenly, a golden haze shimmered behind Haeteh, dancing beautifully. Within this haze, was the dark embodiment of a unicorn with a familiar shock of golden hair.

Nightsinger– Atrasi knew it must be him – stepped forward and gently touched the black unicorn with his elegant horn. There was a pause, and Atrasi, disregarding the moment, admired the tableau. At that instant Haeteh shook himself, blinking as if he had just waken up.

By her side, she heard Brawnblade breath in awe, "The lightning was the goddess' blessing! We're saved!"

Meanwhile Haeteh just stood there, baffled and confused, with no memory whatsoever of what had happened to him. All he felt was this strange, lingering presence in his mind, like the sour aftertaste of a bad apple.

Atrasi moved forward to meet him, stumbling because the wound in her shoulder – possibly deep, but not fatal – hampered her progress. "Haeteh… you are lucky to be alive."

The male unicorn just blinked, puzzled. Nightsinger was gone, already reviving the other Vale dwellers still under the DreamHunter's influence. Finally, the handsome stallion noticed the scene raging about him with astonishment that would soon turn to fear. "Wh-what happened?" he coughed raggedly. "I feel like somebody just trampled me."

Atrasi was still too overwhelmed to respond, and she just sighed. Brawnblade, however, sternly focused on the blood that was flecked across Haeteh's hooves and horn. "If you would excuse me saying so," the brown stallion told the other quietly, "I think it was you who was doing the trampling.

Haeteh stared at Brawnblade, and then down at his hooves with horror.

Brawnblade turned back to the roan mare, "Fireheart, Nightsinger will be leading us deeper into the Vale to destroy the DeamHunters." His almond eyes darted around as he watched the unicorns begin to congregate and move toward their ultimate destination. He began to follow them, motioning the mare to follow him.

"Fireheart?" Haeteh looked at Atrasi quizzically, his expression absolutely flabbergasted.

"I – well – oh, never mind!" Atrasi snapped, frustrated and irritable after all her experiences. _Couldn't he just choose this time – this _one_ time – to wait and ask questions when everyone isn't dieing or trying to kill each other?_

"I'll tell you later, but now is _not_ an appropriate time, Haeteh." Atrasi lectured less harshly, praying for patience. "We must destroy Orphikoss, before she tries to possess you and the others again. C'mon, we're falling behind! We'll loose the others in the darkness if we don't hurry."

Atrasi spun and galloped after Nightsinger and his followers. Haeteh watched her, and he tried to burry his confusion. "Fireheart," he said distantly, watching the mare leave. He shook himself, forcing his weak legs to carry him after the others, lest be abandoned and lost with the dead littering the plain as his only companions.

_Are there any to mourn them? _He wondered sorrowfully. W_hat have I done? Did she actually say I was _possessed?

Haeteh's jaw worked. He assumed his mind had been poisoned by Orphikoss when he had tried to escape. Atrasi was right – he was lucky the goddess' champion had been there to purify his heart.

* * *

Nooo! Orjae! (sob) I had to try… so hard… not to be sympathetic when I wrote that… now I'm depressed, because I liked that character…

* * *

**Atrasi** (Ah-tr-a-see) Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch. 

**Brawnblade**: A heavyset, large brown stallion, thoughtful of heart and sturdy of stature, formally of the Hallow Hills.

**Goldendawn**: A kind-hearted, gold coloured plainsdweller mare.

**Orjae** (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

**Prince Dellex** (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

**Vex** (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

**Haeteh** (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

**Hophotheus** (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Garliths. Scales are a grayish-blue.

**Korthaeth** (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Garlith; Male. He has emerald scales.

**Nightsinger**: A beautiful blue-black plainsdweller stallion with a golden crest.

**Orphikoss** (Or-feh-koss) – The only female Garlith in attendance. She has red scales edged with gold; the edging on her scales is a trait only female Garlith's possess.

**Leoth **(Le-oh-th): Six-legged wolf/reptile beast. A threat to all.

**Kanth** (Kah-nth): A high-backed hyena/dog-like creature. Social and territorial, they attack trespassers with little hesitation or trepidation.

**Garlith** (Gar-lith): A reptilian animal with long talons and feathered wings, able to walk on two or four legs.

* * *

_**Saber88**_


	18. And So It Ends

Guess what? One chapter left...

* * *

**Replies**: 

**Seanait** : Here the next chapter, at record speed! xD I know, I miss Orjae, and poor Haeteh is probably feeling so lost and left out. Poor guy! Thanks very much for the review.

* * *

**A Warriors Tale**

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Seventeen()()()()()()()()()()**

And So It Ends

* * *

Nightsinger's garrison loped rapidly into the Vale, their passage kicking up the pale fog and leaving swirling eddies in their wake. Though a great many unicorns from the Vale had been sent, minds stolen, against the rebel force, not all of them had been there. In fact, it seemed as if some had begun retreating when Nightsinger's abilities had become evident. 

Atrasi was deeply concerned for her shoulderfriend. The cloud-white mare had been beside Haeteh before the attack, but now she no longer was counted among the rebels' new allies, or among the dead.

When they entered the Vale finally, Nightsinger nickered back at Atrasi, "Sweetling, lead us around the edges of the dwellings and see if any remain locked in their nightmares."

Atrasi nodded; the black stallion had chosen her to lead because she was the last one who had previously lived here who was actually part of the rebel force. Evidently, Nightsinger wasn't fully confident in the uncontaminated allegiance of the Vale dwellers accompanying them.

As he had said before, if one succumbs to the DreamHunters once, the chances of you surpassing them a second time are much narrower.

The roan took the lead, directing them east to circumvent the valley in the vague direction of the Healer's cove. As their approached, Atrasi strained her eyes to see in the dark. Some distant lump was lying broken on the ground, and blood glittered evilly on the dried, brown grass.

"What is that?" Atrasi muttered to herself, a flush of foreboding overcoming her. She halted a good distance away from the crumpled form, scared at what it might reveal itself to be.

"Fireheart?" Nightsinger stopped beside her inquiringly, "Would you… prefer it if I went first?"

Atrasi swallowed, "Maybe… maybe that would be best."

The older unicorn nodded with understanding and turned his head to face the carcass. He took a cautious step in its direction…

The sound of beating wings throbbed through the air, and both Atrasi and the goddess-blessed male ducked just in time. They narrowly avoided the claws of a familiar, immense abomination.

The beast turned back and stooped into a dive again, but Atrasi wasn't quick enough this time. She felt wicked, pitiless talons rake the length of her spine, and she shrieked with unanticipated agony. "You disgusting _maggot_!" Atrasi hissed in the wake of the Garlith, "you _twisted_, fat, bloated _worm_."

Atrasi could think of a whole manner of uncomplimentary names for the DreamHunter. They had poisoned the Vale, warped the minds of those she loved, turned many of her friends into unknowing traitors (never mind sending them to kill the rebels as well), feasted on goddess knew what, and nearly murdered her a too many times for her to count.

_Oh yes, if I have ever felt suck blinding hate for anything, this is that shining moment._

The roar of hooves striking the ground caused the blackened earth to rumble. Atrasi jolted from her musing, shooting an astonished look to the horizon, deeper into the Vale.

Goldendawn cleared the rise, galloping at a break-neck speed down the gentle slope. The beautiful golden female's sides heaved with exertion, and though the others could not tell, her muscles trembled with exhaustion. Her flawless coat was streaked with gore. Furthermore, blood dripped down the length of the graceful twist of her horn and into her eyes. The mare did not stop though, just wildly shook the fluids that threatened to blind her, and continued her mindless gallop.

Nightsinger rushed past Atrasi and stood, tense, ears erect. He twitched slightly, and then turned, a decision made. The mare had expected the stallion to demand that they flee, but instead, he shouted for all to hear "battle arrangements! The enemy approaches!"

The problem was that they did not know _what_ enemy pursued Goldendawn's group so recklessly.

Atrasi waited for the other unicorns, and perhaps even rescued Vale dwellers, to pour over the hill and swell their ranks. However, very few crossed, and many were deeply wounded. One unicorn was valiantly limping with only three legs as best as he could, one angle dangling uselessly.

A cold, sinking sensation wrenched Atrasi's gut. "Something horrible must have happened," she said in an undertone. The others, similarly astounded and horror-struck, did not reply.

The rebels waited expectantly, but it took a while for the new enemy to crest the horizon. A long troop of Vale dwellers mounted the rise, and dove after the others with unnatural fury. At the head of the charge was a memorable white figure.

Atrasi swore a bitter oath, barely recognizing the white mare that was so coated in shimmering, _oozing,_ crimson fluids; she may well have been a demon. The rage that was manifested in Vex's eyes scared Atrasi to the very core of her being. Something inside the crypt of her identity died from this horrible realization.

Brawnblade sidled up beside the roan and Nightsinger. "There's something wrong," he told them in an agonizingly soft tone. "Their eyes…"

Their eyes were not like the other Vale dwellers. These unicorns appeared fully mentally functional and under their own control, albeit probably brainwashed. Atrasi shuddered with dread. "This _cannot_ be happening. What do they think they're _doing?"_

Finally, Goldendawn slid to a halt, breathless, beside her mate. In a panicked voice she quickly explained, "They think we are their enemies. They are so utterly convinced we couldn't even talk to them. All they want to do is _kill_… Goddess, I don't know what we can _do_."

Though she didn't say it, her thoughts hung heavily in the air, _I don't know what we can do, other than kill them in return._

Perhaps if the situation was not of the dire nature of life and death, Atrasi may have fainted right then and there.

But they were left so little choice…

Nightsinger whipped around to face Atrasi, Brawnblade, and three bewildered others that were beyond them, "you, the five of you, come with me. We have to find Dellex – and the Garliths. _Come on!"_

The urgency in his voice overwhelmed them, and they obeyed without quite digesting his words and what they would have to do. Nightsinger murmured something in Goldendawn's ear, and Atrasi caught the tail end of it, "…knock them unconscious or immobilize them, but try not to let anyone get killed."

The mare almost felt like laughing; their situation was doomed, as far as she could tell, and Nightsinger was telling his mate to place a few taps upon the thick skulls of the rampaging enemy. Perhaps she had despaired early, though, as she had done before. Atrasi was prone to surrendering to the darkness when it appeared far too crushing.

However, Atrasi, Brawnblade, and three others the mare had not become acquainted with followed their leader without protest. As they skirted the combat, Atrasi looked back only once. She saw Vex leap into the fray with wild abandon, and she heard her shout ring sourly across the valley, "we fight you, traitors of the prince! Let there be no mercy for those whose will is to destroy us!"

Nearly retching, Atrasi yanked her attention back and closed off her ears in an effort to stop the words from echoing in her head, born of the lips of her dearest friend.

_"Kill them in honour and protection of our sacred Vale!"_

* * *

There was a flurry of beating wings above them again, and like diminutive mice in the eye of a hawk, the equines scattered. Claws plunged down and missed their target, and there was an angry hiss of frustration. 

"You pathetic beassstsss can't hope to overcome _me!_" Orphikoss' sibilant voice wailed down at them.

Atrasi shivered, rearing back and brandishing her only weapon. Although the mare knew in her heart that the unicorns would have little chance against the great, powerful carnivore that was bent upon their destruction, she determined in the depths of her soul to fight until the death.

She would take the monster down with her if there was no choice but to go as well.

More heavy _whumps_ of wings thrashing the air joined those of Orphikoss'. In the darkness, a pair of scarlet pinpoints drew nearer.

"Another DreamHunter," one of the anonymous unicorns whispered with defeat, "we stand little chance against them."

Nightsinger said nothing, staring wordlessly up at the sky. Brawnblade, however, spun around and gnashed his teeth, _"we aren't dead yet._ You are quick to despair." He reared and whinnied loudly to rally the others. The rebels bravely faced their most daunting threat.

But there was nothing to fear yet for the unicorns, for in the sky a different drama unfolded.

Orphikoss sneered at the male Garlith, radiating animosity and icy coolness, "So, Hophotheusss, you have finally come snivelling and crawling back to my feet, you pathetic-"

There was a howl of blind rage, and Hoph ploughed into the female. _"You killed my brother!"_ were his deceptively simple words, lost upon the unicorns as it was said in no language they could possibly fathom.

The two creature's long talons raked at each other's scaly hide, and heated vocalizations in their own ear-grating tongue were exchanged as well. Feathers sprang into the air, twirling downward, coiled and broken. Blood splattered the onlookers beneath as blow after blow was landed in the aerial brawl. Finally, Hoph's fangs found their fatal mark, penetrating deeply into the serpentine neck of Orphikoss.

The female's screech was cut off in a hideous gurgle, but she continued to fight, her fangs also scoring deeply upon the other abomination. Locked in combat, their damaged bodies crumpled to the earth. As they plummeted and smashed into the unforgiving dirt, there was a gruesome _snap_ of bones twisting and breaking under pressure. Blood pooled from the scene, and neither creature moved.

Not a word was emitted from the close tangle of unicorns, frightened by this awful display. No one had expected Hophotheus to be their one and only rescuer.

"_There they are!" _came a sudden call, causing the cluster of unicorns to jump, startled from their skins. The voice was not friendly. In fact, at least a dozen unicorns were rushing Nightsinger's small party, murder in their eyes.

"What should we do?" cried Atrasi, looking to the ebony stallion for guidance.

"He's the key." Nightsinger muttered, quietly, as if to himself. His eyes were distant with contemplation, as if weighing odds and unhurried in his slow consideration of each one of them.

Atrasi shook her head with amazement, believing that the stallion had finally snapped under stress. She levelled a fleetingglance at Brawnblade. They quickly exchanged a quick look of confidence, and then the muscular chocolate male shouted for the others to scatter.

Atrasi bolted away, and the others darted in random directions. Their attackers hesitated in confusion, and then split up, at least two following each fleeing unicorn.

Atrasi struggled to look behind her and see what had become of Nightsinger, but he was already disappearing into the darkness, his golden mane slapping in the wind. The roan mare angled her flight after him, something telling her that it was important to witness whatever he had planned.

* * *

Nightsinger slowed down, snorting softly, amazed to find, mysteriously, none had followed him as far the prince's dwelling. The black stallion halted completely, observing mist-cloaked land around him with premonition. 

A forewarning crunch signalled an approach. Nightsinger did not move at first, his ears merely twitching. The temperature suddenly plummeted, and Hoar frost crawled across the burnt grass. It was as dainty as crystal and as lethal as a never-ending, harsh winter. Ice grew on his lashes and coated his mane and snarled tail so it was as stiff as bark.

The shock of the frore air burned in the stallion's lungs, and his exhalation hovered before his eyes as gently rising mist.

_He _is _the key._

Nightsinger leisurely rounded, hooves crunching stridently on the brittle, frost-coated ground. The loudness was practically deafening when compared the quiet that had descended around him. Meters away stood an imposing figure. He was shrouded with fingers of clinging shadows. Nightsinger knew instinctively that it was the prince of the Vale.

Something, however, was terribly wrong with him.

An ill-foretelling aura masked the black silhouette of the prince like some toxic miasma, and the breath of cruel winter heralded his approach.

Nightsinger confronted the prince, emotionless. He noted the glint of bones and blood in the darkness as the male stepped closer… and closer… He was repulsed by the reeking smell of a rotting carcass.

Nightsinger locked eyes with Dellex. "Goddess' tears, Dellex," he whispered. _"You're already dead."_

The unicorn grinned, his face splitting into fanged jaws. The beast's black mane was matted into course spikes down his neck, and his hooves had become pointed like claws. Nightsinger wouldn't have been more surprised if leathery wings sprouted from his back, for the thing that drifted toward him was no longer what he had once been…

The true Nightmare reared, bloody flesh flopping grossly from exposed, pearly-white bones, and he charged the leader of the rebels with a mindless lust for carnage and the heady steam of blood.

And never once did the Nightmare stop smiling.

* * *

Oh my! Cliff hanger. Nahahaha. 

I scare myself sometimes. I wonder if I should bump up the rating on this…

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference**: 

**Atrasi** (Ah-tr-a-see) Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

**Brawnblade**: A heavyset, large brown stallion, thoughtful of heart and sturdy of stature, formally of the Hallow Hills.

**Goldendawn**: A kind-hearted, gold coloured plainsdweller mare.

**Orjae** (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

**Prince Dellex** (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

**Vex** (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

**Haeteh** (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

**Hophotheus** (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Garliths. Scales are a grayish-blue.

**Korthaeth** (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Garlith; Male. He has emerald scales.

**Nightsinger**: A beautiful blue-black plainsdweller stallion with a golden crest.

**Orphikoss** (Or-feh-koss) – The only female Garlith in attendance. She has red scales edged with gold; the edging on her scales is a trait only female Garlith's possess.

**Leoth **(Le-oh-th): Six-legged wolf/reptile beast. A threat to all.

**Kanth** (Kah-nth): A high-backed hyena/dog-like creature. Social and territorial, they attack trespassers with little hesitation or trepidation.

**Garlith** (Gar-lith): A reptilian animal with long talons and feathered wings, able to walk on two or four legs.

* * *

_**Saber88**_


	19. Finishing It

Wow, this is amazing for me to finally complete this fanfiction. Thank you for those who gave me ideas and inspired me to _finally _arrive at this story's conclusion. It rather disappoints me to be done with it, after contemplating over the characters since around 2005. It's somewhat weird how the ending came to me so sudden, yet I find myself content. This final chapter is dedicated to my fans!

* * *

**Replies**: 

**Name**: Message

* * *

**A Warriors Tale**

_By Saber88_

**()()()()()()()()()()Chapter Eighteen()()()()()()()()()()**

Finishing It

* * *

Atrasi stopped running, breathlessly, at the peak of a small rise. She stared down into the darkness where terrible screams and cries of fighting unicorns were ringing unpleasantly, souring the atmosphere. _Is Nightsinger in trouble? What in the heavens is going _on _here?_ For a moment, Atrasi just had to pause and take in the enormity of all that had transpired throughout the night. She shook her head in total wonder;_ this whole Vale has gone mad!_

Resolved to help her leader, Atrasi's powerful hindquarters propelled her forward. She hurtled down the declivity, her twirling horn bared menacingly before her. She would not balk at anything that threatened Nightsinger's life.

All of a sudden, there was a blinding explosion of dazzling light. The mare's voice cried out. In the dead of the night, it was so radiant that Atrasi lost her bearings completely. She tripped and narrowly avoided breaking an ankle. The mare tumbled down the kill, spewing up a trail of dust. Nettles she hadn't remembered being there clawed at her with spidery talons.

She didn't move for a few long moments. The roan carefully tested the state of her abused muscles and body, determining that nothing had been seriously injured. When Atrasi finally opened her eyes, her lashes dusted with glittering frost, the sun was peeking boldly over the horizon.

As if it were a signal of victory, the dread of the night seemed to fall away. The iciness that had suddenly engulfed Atrasi melted rapidly. Dew clung to her lashes now, instead of the bitter chill.

_What on earth was _that? Atrasi wondered, amazed and filled with awe. The world around her rejuvenated and sprung back to life. Trees flooded with energy, raising their sickly arms to the heavens for healing. Verdant green leaves twisted from the restored bark. Cured grass pushed past the rocky layer of ash and blackened foliage. In addition, a wild variety of the most gorgeous flowers Atrasi had ever seen began blooming, filling the air with the scent of sweetness, as if it were spring all over again.

Eventually, the roan stood back up, and the pain in her gouged shoulder and legs, and that of countless other bruises and injuries earned throughout the dark, dark night seemed to ease. Atrasi gazed across the mended Vale, nursed back to health, surely, by none other than the goddess herself. There was no other way Atrasi could explain this phenomenal miracle.

Atrasi felt a smile tickling her lips, but it was quickly replaced with a puzzled frown. The mare shook off her contented daze and began looking around frantically, searching.

Atrasi cantered over to the location that Nightsinger that been fighting in, but there was nothing but residual water glittering on a huge bed of stunningly beautiful greenery. There was a rainbow of flowers of all breeds, roses with elegant, intertwined petals, and modest, scarlet poppies amidst exotic plants such as bee orchids and so many others she could not even put a name too.

But amidst that beauty were odd flowers, growing with heart-breaking beauty. They were electric yellow, with inviting blue-black leaves. They were woven into a strange shape, like an ornamental monument to honour the dead…

_Honour the dead._

Atrasi felt overwhelming sorrow engulf her, and she choked back a sob. The shape the flowers symbolized was that of the peculiar crescent that had graced the brow of the patient Nightsinger.

There was a soft crunching behind her. Atrasi turned to see Brawnblade, Haeteh, and the mingled rebels and Vale dwellers behind her.

The roan turned toward them mournfully. Someone asked where Nightsinger was, and what had happened, not to mention, what Atrasi had had to do with it. The mare could not find words to describe the scene she had witnessed.

Simply, knowing she would be expected to explain in-depth later, Atrasi raised her voice to the assemblage, "The corrupted Prince Dellex and Nightstar have been invited to the home of the goddess. There they will face her fair judgement."

She did not have to say who, of the two, may be condemned to an eternity of suffering, and who would be accepted into the goddess' sacred realm among other heroes,

* * *

Brawnblade, Haeteh, and Atrasi moved, dream-like, through the Vale, seeing who was among the dead. With great sorrow, Atrasi found the broken body of the Healer Orjae. The three unicorns took him to a quiet spot to set him to rest with the honour he deserved, placing newly-grown grass and flowers upon his body to ease his passage to the goddess. 

"He did nothing other than oppose the Garliths. Dear Orjae never deserved this fate," whispered the roan mare. Orjae's skill was so desperately needed now, with all the battling that had occurred. "He died rather than injure those he had devoted his life to protecting."

Haeteh said nothing, for he had been under the influence of the DreamHunters. Though he was not sure, he may have been one of the unicorns who had beaten the Healer to death. His heart was consumed with terrible guilt that he had been as weak as to yield to the Garlith's lies. Brawnblade heaved a weary sigh, and the trio moved on reverently.

Brawnblade mourned over the loss of another stallion that had been as dear as a brother to him, and Atrasi stayed comfortingly by his side. In the quiet moments that followed, Haeteh moved away from them and looked off into the forest that bordered the Vale.

Something flickered at the edge of the ebony male's vision. He stared in that direction, hard. At last, he discerned the shape of a white mare – Vex – moving stealthily through the underbrush.

Before Haeteh could voice the strange fact with uncertainty, the mare burst from the undergrowth and forcefully collided with Brawnblade's unprotected body.

The bulky brown male grunted, stumbling sideways. He was fortunate that Vex had underestimated his height, because the vicious stab of her horn ripped into his muscled shoulder and not his tender heart.

Atrasi bawled with anger and hurt. Vex rounded upon her former shoulderfriend. Her visage seemed like a mask, insanity colouring her eyes and teeth bared in a wicked threat. She did not hesitate to ram against Atrasi. The pair became intensely trapped in a desperate tangle of striking hooves and spiralled horns.

"_Vex!_ What's _wrong_ with you?"

"You murdered the prince! You murdered the DreamWeavers! You destroyed the Vale! _I hate you!"_

Atrasi struggled not to downright stop fighting with the blow Vex had verbally delivered. _DreamWeavers? Is that all she perceives the Garliths as? _"Please – stop – Vex, I didn't do _any_ of those things!" She had to stop talking, because her breath was needed as she fought.

Vex just repeated: "You murdered the prince! You murdered the DreamWeavers! You destroyed the Vale! _Cease with your pathetic lies!"_

Between gasps, the roan struggled to talk, "The Garlith's killed - _themselves_ - the - Vale was _saved_, and the - prince was - _corrupt_!--" She cried with pain as Vex's horn scored a strike upon her already wounded shoulder.

"_You murdered the prince! You murdered the DreamWeavers! You destroyed the Vale!_

"--He was _never_ a proper prince – goddess – stop! _Please!_ You're _hurting_ me!"

The sounds of clashing horns, like human blades, whirled through the valley. It drew alarmed onlookers inward. Among them was Goldendawn. She hurtled toward them, and a sun-bright shimmering sprouted from the tip of her horn, leaving a trail through the air like fire.

Goldenhorn's magic – apparently also gifted to her from the goddess – connected with Vex, and the white mare screeched before collapsing into graceless unconsciousness. Haeteh trembled nearby, unsure of what he could have done when the two mares that he dearly loved were fighting as if to slay each other. Meanwhile, Brawnblade had recovered enough to stand beside the distraught Atrasi, though blood streamed perilously from his deep wound without stop.

"I thought the spell was destroyed." Atrasi's voice broke, "Does she truly hate me?"

Goldendawn, eyes glazed with fatigue and sadness for her own loss, glanced at the roan. "She may have been under the Garlith's influence a lot longer than any of us could estimate accurately. We must just pray the goddess' power is enough to revive her back to sense."

Recalling the wild madness in the white mare's wide orbs, Atrasi closed her eyes and sent a quiet prayer to the heavens. _Oh, Vex… you succumbed too easily to the darkness._

Gradually, the unicorns that had been nearby, left the clearing. Just then, Atrasi, Haeteh, Goldendawn, and Brawnblade heard the most god-awful wailing ever bestowed upon their ears.

Atrasi outright cringed, and Brawnblade grimaced, "What in the name of--"

The four of them followed the sound, and Atrasi recognized the terrain as that of where Hophotheus and Orphikoss had ended their lives…

Alternatively - maybe not.

The scene they arrived in was one that wrenched the heart, even though the sufferer was a beast that the many of the unicorns couldn't spare sympathy for.

Hoph writhed on the ground in unbearable agony, moaning and hissing. His wings were shattered, and at least three of his limbs were surely broken. His crimson eyes were alight with fever. The fact he was even alive was a testimony to the Garlith's inner will and strength, but Atrasi just found it impossible to believe anything in such a state could still be alive.

Remembering what had transpired during some of her darkest hours, Atrasi realized that she had discovered the truth of Hophotheus' heart. In reality, she felt as if she had known all along, ever since the creature had saved her from the leoth.

Atrasi opened her mouth to speak in the tortured Garlith's favour, but Goldendawn had the appearance of loving and divine understanding upon her features, beautiful despite being worn by hardship.

"Hophotheus, allow me to heal you," She said tenderly.

The creature in question struggled to find the control to force his unwieldy tongue to shape words in the unicorn's language. Amidst much wailing and furious hisses, he said, "No, get away from me!" His voice was desperate, flavoured with terrible self-loathing and shame. Guilt was in his words, and fear took up residence in the burning red coals of his eyes.

_Fear or what? _Atrasi wondered, unable to understand the Garlith's utter refusal.

The tormented beast writhed and anger and horror as the golden unicorn gently touched him with the tip of her horn.

There was a burst of sparkles, not so much different from that of Nightsinger's final departure. Hophotheus' hissing turned into gut-wrenching screams. Atrasi felt weak in the knees at the sight of such anguish and suffering.

"I _want to die!"_ Hoph fought to shape his words amidst his terrible sounds of misery and heartache. "I hate myself! _I hate myself!"_ He fell into a brainless, fever-induced rage. His own claws tore into the soft tissue of his serpentine maw and breast, and blood splattered the cheerless greenery around him. His howling turned into the meaningless nonsense of another dialect altogether as the beast abandoned himself to the wild vertigo of loss of reason.

The misplaced guilt that Hophotheus thrust upon himself made Atrasi feel like weeping. She turned away from the gruesome sight of self-punishment, unable to bear it any longer. It was as if Hoph dared endeavour to tear out his very soul.

Before more damage could be wrought, Goldendawn leapt forward, and the Garlith was shocked into a sudden, deep unconsciousness. Atrasi was not the only one to wonder if the Garlith's insanity would be intact upon his awakening.

* * *

Eventless days of healing past. To the joy of her companions, Vex was herself once again. Haeteh was relieved that the mare was so back to normal. All those times she had been churlish, impolite and had said things to intended to wound Atrasi had entirely been the work of the female DreamHunter. 

The strange thing was, was that when Atrasi had been subjected to similar nightmares and temptations, but she had resisted and sought the black stallion's advice in the matter (even though he almost mistook her as insane). Haeteh felt himself yearning for similar trust from Vex, and with that, he realized where his heart really was.

The stallion gazed blissfully across the beautiful scenery of the restored Vale. Everything was right once again. To his left was the ceremony in which the Vale unicorns chose their next king. The rebels joined them in their festivities, but Haeteh felt removed from both groups. He was a whelp of the plains, and he felt as if he didn't truly belong to either the Vale or with those unicorns that had come from the Seaside Cliffridges, as the place had now been named.

To the east of the ceremony, he watched as Brawnblade and Atrasi (or _Fireheart, _as Haeteh believed the name well-suited her) frolicked together, joyful in each other's presence with the proud memory of their shared experiences binding them unfailingly together. He smiled a bit, knowing that both of them had also discovered where their hearts were destined.

Fate had resolved things in the end, and many individuals had challenged fate in an effort to weave their own destinies. This remarkable legend would be repeated for many generations to come, like that of Aljan the Firebringer. The story would be remembered for the extraordinary touch of the goddess from the heavens, and the strength or character that had singled out unicorns to be raised to the status of heroes and heroines. The times when they triumphed over impossible odds would be recalled as a classic tale of good versus evil.

Haeteh threw himself into the wind, laughing victoriously as the calm power of the wind combed his startling crimson mane. He galloped, liberated and free, down the slope toward those gathered in his _new home_.

His heart was ecstatic, for he knew that he had become_ a part of that legend._

**THE END**

* * *

_The sounds of unicorn revelry drifted across the verdant valley to the wounded ears of the Garlith. His spirit was shattered, and he knew no end to his torment._

_In the darkness, he moaned. Hophotheus no longer had the strength of heart even to rend the cursed flesh that housed his soul like a prison. He stared futilely at the stars, his crimson glare mournful and demanding of answers…. answers for why he had been born, only to suffer the betrayal someone who he had once loved, someone who had turned out to be utterly, hopelessly _evil _beyond mortal description. Beyond even that, she had manipulated him because of that love he had treasured, and murdered his only brother, Korthaeth._

_Was all this pain the punishment he deserved? Was it that his being was inadequate? Perhaps his soul had been ripped apart at his birth, and only its worst half placed inside his loathed carcass. Maybe the goddess hated him for his lack of wholeness. What life could he expect after this one, if so?_

I don't hate you, much-loved Hophotheus, _the breeze whispered succinctly into his ear. The wind caressed his poor, wounded body, stirring the feathers of his wings like a mother's tender touch. More importantly, it began to heal his broken heart._

"_Who speaks?" the creature pleaded quietly, not even sure if he could bring himself to really care anymore._

The goddess speaks, and by your name, I summon you to my side. Hophotheus, came with me and rest your weary heart.

_The voice was sweet, akin to the scent of lilacs on the win. Tears, for the first time in his entire, misery-filled life, flooded against the edges of the Garlith's closed lids. The voice was so beautiful; it offered an embrace of security, endless love, and protection. It offered him healing._

_It offered him _forgiveness

_Hoph opened his eyes and studied a shimmering form before him. What shape it took is for Hophotheus alone to know. It beckoned welcomingly to him, and he accepted, following it._

* * *

The ending is a bit bittersweet. I found the part with Hophotheus rather sad, so there had to be something special in there for him. Thank you again to all those who enjoyed the story and sent reviews my way! I _really_ appreciate the support. 

Have a _great_ summer,

_**Saber88**_

* * *

**Character/Creature Reference**: 

**Atrasi** (Ah-tr-a-see) Beautiful red roan mare. Daughter of Klorn and Pasch.

**Brawnblade**: A heavyset, large brown stallion, thoughtful of heart and sturdy of stature, formally of the Hallow Hills.

**Goldendawn**: A kind-hearted, gold coloured plainsdweller mare.

**Orjae** (Or-juh-aee) - A stallion healer of the Vale of dusty ash/brown hues with a golden mane. Son of the deceased Jojora and Kleetah

**Prince Dellex** (Dell-ex) – Prince of the Vale, not king because his mother still lives, though his father has been deceased for a few years. Light brown with white spots. Son of Koran and Leip.

**Vex** (Veh-ex) – A quarrelsome white mare, Atrasi's shoulder friend. Daughter of Quin and Sevorth.

**Haeteh** (Hey-tay)– A strange plainsdweller male and a new addition to the Vale, has an ebony coat and odd golden eyes.

**Hophotheus** (Haw-foh-thee-us) – One of the three Garliths. Claimed to be of the Clan Keathsss, the last survivors of the Garliths. Scales are a grayish-blue.

**Korthaeth** (Kor-aee-th)– An unexplained companion to Hoph, another Garlith; Male. He has emerald scales.

**Nightsinger**: A beautiful blue-black plainsdweller stallion with a golden crest.

**Orphikoss** (Or-feh-koss) – The only female Garlith in attendance. She has red scales edged with gold; the edging on her scales is a trait only female Garlith's possess.

**Leoth **(Le-oh-th): Six-legged wolf/reptile beast. A threat to all.

**Kanth** (Kah-nth): A high-backed hyena/dog-like creature. Social and territorial, they attack trespassers with little hesitation or trepidation.

**Garlith** (Gar-lith): A reptilian animal with long talons and feathered wings, able to walk on two or four legs.

* * *

_**Saber88**_


End file.
